Morphite
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Loner Kai met his match when Rena appeared.Powerful, sweet and cute. Can they face all the hardships of falling in love? Can Rena overcome the morphite curse? KaixRena, KaixOc
1. Rena's Dark Secret

Hi my first beyblading fic!!R&R No flames please!!!  
  
A Dark Secret  
  
(Rena's POV)  
  
I quickly changed a corner trying to escape a police flash light. Knowing what happened last time.  
  
flash back  
  
I panted heavily as the rays of light shone on me. I began to change wings sprouted on my back. My body changed to that of a horse. The very shocked officer let out a cry of terror. I quickly bounded off without saying a word.  
  
End of flash back  
  
My dark secret was a pain. I turned into something whenever my surroundings change or I eat something. Luckily there had been an ice-ream tin at the bridge where I lived. (When Rena eats ice-cream she turns neko-jin). With my beyblade tucked safely in my pocket I headed home.  
  
The bridge was old and gray. I lay down on the mat I used for sleeping and closed my eyes.  
  
The next morning I was awoken by the sounds of a mega phone. "All beybladers report to the dish!" I jumped up earning myself a bump on the head. I grabbed demorhe, my beyblade and ran to the dish in neko-jin form. 'This will be great practice 'I thought to myself happily.  
  
As I came to the dish I saw a massive crowd at a very large dish. I looked up to see a man shouting through the megaphone "3...2...1...Let it rip!!!!!!" I launched my blade which began to take out every blade in the dish. Till there was only one left this blade was white and had some powerful attacks but my blade was ten times stronger.  
  
"Finish this!!!" I shouted to demorhe. At command it swerved and tried to knock the beyblade over. But the beyblade swiftly dodged it and used a storm attack. The opponent called out his bit beast which was a dragoon. I soon called out demorhe and demorhe changed form due to the storm. It was now a prairie dog looking bit beast.  
  
"Use mystic light demorhe!!" I said as demorhe waited for instruction. Demorhe struck the dragoon swiftly and beat it in one blow. Cheers erupted from all around me all shouting about some world champion getting beaten by a rookie. The blue haired boy who I had defeated shook my hand.  
  
Then I was approached by and old man with white hair asking if I wanted to be on a world champion team I replied a sure and he handed me a card with directions to a hotel. I turned to him after glancing at the card but he had disappeared.I sighed and sliped it into my pocket and headed to my bridge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------Sorry if u think its too short I will update soon!!!!!!!R&R no flames please 


	2. Never underestimate Rena!

Here's chappe two!!!!!!! Thanx to Queen of Fantasy for being the first to review my fic!!!!!  
  
Never underestimate Rena  
  
(Rena's POV)  
  
I reread the card the old man had given me. I was sitting under the same bridge as always...I sighed; thinking 'to be on a world champion team...This is too good to be true...'I slowly collected my stuff and a tub of ice-cream just in case anything went wrong.  
  
I strode out from under the bridge feeling like a million bucks. I passed amazing things. Then a very annoying thing...my neko-jin self officially did not like dogs. I hissed at the dog causing a few stares. Shaking them off I headed to the hotel.  
  
The hotel was immaculate and glowed as I stepped inside. A friendly hotel clerk helped me find the room the white haired man was waiting. I took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
The boy I had defeated along with three other boys stood in the room talking to the old man. "Ahhh, hello again!" He greeted me cheerfully. I smiled as all the attention was turned to me, well except the gray haired boy who had folded his arms and was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Guys meet ......" he started "My name is Rena" I told him blushing from all the attention. "She will be your new teammate." He said informing me.  
  
"What a girl can't join our team!!!" the blue haired boy exclaimed.  
  
"And why not!?!" I asked angrily 'if he says because girls are weak I am going to strangle him!'  
  
"Because girls are ..." before he could finish I had taken a mallet out and whacked him on the head, anime style. "Don't even say it!" I said shaking in anger from trying to contain myself. "Let's beyblade to prove it!"  
  
He nodded and we launched our beyblades into the dish. I unleashed my beyblade screaming mystic light. The blue boy got the shock of his life as his beyblade hurled towards his face hitting dead between the eyes. I called my blade back then said to blue boy never underestimate a girl.  
  
"Boy he deserved that for his inflated head" said a voice from the brown haired boy's laptop. "It talked, cool!" I said walking over to ask twenty questions. After noting all their names I asked what it was... "A bit beast" I asked slightly confused.  
  
"Dizzi got stuck there during a power surge." He explained "can I see your bit beast?" he asked hoping to examine it.  
  
"Umm...Okay, just don't hurt her" I said handing Kenny my beyblade. "Whoa these beyblades stats are off the charts!" exclaimed Dizzi sparking interest in everyone but Mr. Loner and Tyson who was still unconscious on the floor. "Anyway I'm really tired!" I said yawning. I did a small kitty stretch as Mr. Dickinson gave me the directions to the room we were staying in.  
  
I flipped to the door 'It will be nice to sleep on a bed' I thought to myself closing the door behind me. I made my way to the room as a chilling voice wrung through the air.  
  
"Join me or die!!!!!!!!" Shouted the too familiar voice which belonged to...............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------sorry for the cliffie R&R no flames please 


	3. I'm not like you!

Hi doesn't time fly!!! Sorry I write short chapters!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own digimon unless a miracle happens!  
  
I'm not like you  
  
(Rena's POV)  
  
"Join me or die!!!!!!!!" Shouted the too familiar voice which belonged to...............Voltaire!  
  
I faced the cloaked figure and narrowed my eyes. "Didn't I make it clear last time we met?" I shouted with anger in my voice.  
  
Flashback  
  
I fled from the monster called Voltaire. No being could want to control a morphite just for their power of controlling bit beasts. This human had found the ruins of the morphites and had deciphered it to explain the curse.  
  
He now knew of my curse there was no stopping him from hurting my family and friends. I knew I couldn't be everywhere to save them. I knew it was him who had killed my parents!  
  
End flashback  
  
I ran for the room hoping he did not know that I had joined the blade breaker team. I ran faster not daring to turn to check if he was there. The neko-jin boy saw me running from the cloaked figure. 'No!' I shouted mentally as Voltaire called out his team of demolition boys and hit Ray with their beyblades.  
  
I took the bag off my back and reached in to take out a flashlight. But before I could shine the light on myself, the other members of the team came outside the room to see the scene.  
  
I saw Kai's eyes widen as he saw Voltaire.  
  
"Run!" I screamed, slinging my bag back over my shoulder I ran to the 'chief' and took my blade. "Thanks! Now the odds are even!" I said launching my blade at Voltaire. "Blast Voltaire till he faints, Demorhe!"  
  
I close my eyes as a bright light surrounded Voltaire. They all stared as he collapsed and a helicopter, with Boris in it took him away. When the light died down all eyes stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked them.  
  
"You've never seen me do that before?" I asked them all of them shook their heads. "Anyway let's bring Ray to a doctor before he stains the carpet in blood." I told them.  
  
We started to head to the doctor and in my view 'this was going to be hard as I used blast and that move only works once...'  
  
At the hospital.... 3 hours later  
  
I was still with Ray the others had gone home. I felt responsible for his injury since I was the reason he got attacked...they told me he would need someone to tell him what happened when he wakes up. I sat down on a chair and thought of what to do.  
  
Snapping my fingers I took a piece of fish out and bit it. I transformed into a White tiger, fast! I then roared a fierce roar. He started to rustle under the blanket. I quickly opened my ice-cream and licked it, transforming.  
  
"Hi Rena! Where are we? What was that roar?"  
  
"Uh ....um...Were in the hospital...and you were probably just hallucinating" I said worriedly, hoping he would not figure out my secret.  
  
"Anyway why was Voltaire after you?" he asked concerned  
  
"Oh him uh... It's not important!" I said trying to cover up my worry, which did not fool him.  
  
"You can tell me anything, neko-jin to neko-jin," he said to me.  
  
"I'm not like you!" I blurted out. Jumping out of the ward's window with cat speed leaving a very confused Ray to mumble "what just happened?"  
  
That was the longest chapter yet! R&R no flames please! 


	4. Pain and confusion!

Hi I finally updated!!!! Sorry I stopped!! School reopened!!!  
  
Rena can transform into: ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus.  
  
Pain  
  
(Rena's P.O.V)  
  
"I'm not like you!" I blurted out. I Jumped out of the ward's window with cat speed, leaving a very confused Ray to mumble "what just happened?"  
  
Tear streamed down my face. I was different than everybody else never could I be with those who understood what it felt like to be me...To be an outcast...  
  
Voltaire wanted me for my power over bit-beasts and the people in my old village wanted to kill me because I was a menace... I had tried my best to fit in but...some times you just can't hide who you are.  
  
No one can understand the pain of being alone for all those years. The pain of having nowhere to run to when you're sad and the pain of knowing that you we're abandoned as a baby, because you we're different.  
  
I thought to myself as I sat down at the edge of a large lake far from the hospital. I started to throw rocks into the lake.  
  
(Ray's P.O.V)  
  
I mumbled "what just happened?" then limped off to find out where everyone went. I pushed the door open and to my surprise I found Kai walking to the ward. I limped over and told him about Rena. He seemed to be worried. Then he left and I was once again left confused...  
  
(Rena's P.O.V)  
  
Each rock landed into the lake with two skips. Tears kept trickling down my face and into the water. Then my heart froze as a hand was placed on my shoulder. 


	5. Understanding

Hi I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long while!!! I had an oral exam and totally died at the picture conversation  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------Then my heart froze as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I twisted my head around to come face to face with...............Voltaire!  
  
I never expected him to be here! Of all times! He has to bother me now!  
  
"What!" I growled angrily. He smirked which made me even more frustrated than usual.  
  
"I can help..."  
  
"Yeah right, like I am going to be a pawn in your diabolical plan!" 'I cannot believe I lost my temper, I never let that happen! What did I do? Why it is my life is so cursed...  
  
I have always tried hard to make friends but as soon as they see my curse they run...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey! C'mon lets go to the beach"  
  
"Bbbut uh it's not safe there might be sharks and..."  
  
"Pppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeze!!! You never go anywhere with us!!"  
  
"Bbbut!"  
  
"Oh c'mon" she called tugging my sleeve all the way to the beach...  
  
"Look at the water there are no sharks!" 'Yeah but if I touch the water there will be a dolphin!" I thought to myself. I stepped onto the sand wearing my trainers. I almost felt like taking off my trainers and turning prairie dog. The worst part soon came...  
  
"Come in the water! Please Rena!"  
  
"I can't, I, uh... don't know how to swim..."She stared at me and splashed me with water!  
  
"Don't be silly! Uh... Rena?!?" She was so confused when I grew flippers and started to fall to the ground. The beach was empty and it could have been worse if a whole crowd found out I was a morphite. But still...with that face she gave me...It will be burned in my memories forever...  
  
End of flashback  
  
But I promised myself ages ago that I would never give up not even when I pass on! I felt the bit beasts calling for me with all their strength. I knew that if I gave up they would mourn. Even if I am never to have a human friend I will always have the world of bit beasts to go to as my sanctuary.  
  
At that split second Kai came into view. The next series of things that happened in such a flash I hardly caught on to what happened.  
  
Kai basically punched Voltaire, and then he went to kick Voltaire right into the lake. I had this weird hopeful feeling that Voltaire lands on one of the rocks I threw. My bit beast kept telling me that I should have kicked him myself as I could have done it. But somehow it feels good to have someone to come to my rescue...I don't know why but it does.  
  
I gave Kai a quick hug as thanks and merrily strode back to the hospital. I guess that feeling is just knowing that some one cares for you... 


	6. changing into some thing unexpected!

Hi!!! I think I made a mess of chapter 2!!! Sorry I meant to say that I do not own beyblade!  
  
We started off to the hospital in a deep silence. For some reason Kai mumbled,  
  
"That felt good...?"  
  
"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"..."was all the reply I got out of him. I shrugged and jumped onto a branch in the tree. He saw me and shot me a questioning look. I just smiled and climbed higher, I looked at the reason why I was up here in the first place. There in an empty birds nest was a very small bit beast chip.  
  
I placed my hand over it "Thanks..."The bit beast said to me. I asked it how it got there and it replied that a bird had picked it up and left it in the nest. I giggled and jumped out of the tree where Kai was waiting. I pocketed the bit beast and told Kai, "Let's go!"  
  
When we reached the hospital Ray was in bed and asleep. I ran to get my bag and left Kai to do his duty and pranced off to the hotel.  
  
I had my own room since I was a girl, Kai had his own and Ray. But Tyson and max had to share. I slid the card through the card lock and waited for the light to turn green. Then I opened the door. My room was wonderful it had a balcony and a large bed.  
  
I gazed over my balcony and I called out to the many bit beasts, and chatted with them about their masters. They seemed pretty content around here, I laughed as one of them told me that their master had just dropped them in a pizza.  
  
I went out of my room as a very large noise was coming from Max and Tyson's room. Almost afraid to open the door I turned the handle to see...Tyson and max having pizza!  
  
I almost asked for some but I can only eat ice- cream around them. Unfortunately Max saw my face light up when I saw the pizza.  
  
"Why don't cha have a slice?" Max asked politely  
  
"Um... but it looks lethal just look at that lump!" I exclaimed pointing at the lump on the pizza.  
  
"Oh that's just dragoon! Have a slice!" Now I realized that the bit beast earlier had been dragoon!  
  
"Anyway I never eat anything but ice-cream!" They started to stare at me as if I was mad.  
  
"No wonder you never ate dinner!" started Tyson  
  
"Lunch or breakfast" finished max  
  
"How come you're not fat?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I...Uh...Exercise!" I said hoping that they would believe me. "I need to rest now. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
I trudged back to my room hoping that they wouldn't suspect something. Then I when and looked over my balcony. Under me was a park the grass was really lush! I leaned forward and became unbalanced. I tried to grab the hand rail of the balcony but missed. Even my cat senses weren't quick enough.  
  
But weirdest of all I started a change that had never happened before...  
  
Please review just to see if you like my story!!! 


	7. True form?

Ok after that long time I have decided to thank everyone who reviews!!! I also want to ask you to vote who Rena falls for. Thank you!!! :  
  
sapphire-sword: Thanx for your review!!  
  
Fallen Pheonix: There is no need to be sorry!!! I think I will put this in normal P.O.V...Thanx for the suggestion!  
  
Midnightmare: If you really want to know what she changes into...Read my story!!!  
  
dragon-girl 02: Hey thanks! I really hope you'll continue reading this!!!  
  
Queen of Fantasy: I really am not sure who to pair her with...But I am thinking Ray or Kai...goes into such deep thought that she falls asleep, and wakes up the next day  
  
Okay I just noticed that I never described Rena!!! So here it is! :  
  
Neko-jin form:  
  
Eyes: sky blue Hair: dark blue Clothes: A white t-shirt and black pants (they are not so clean. Plus she had to steal them...) Hair-style: hair tied high with a rubber band (one she found on the floor).  
  
OK anyway Thanx sooooooooooooooo much for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!!  
  
True form????  
  
She trudged back to her room hoping that they wouldn't suspect something. Then she when and looked over her balcony. Under her was a park the grass was really lush! She leaned forward and became unbalanced. She tried to grab the hand rail of the balcony but missed. Even her cat senses weren't quick enough.  
  
But weirdest of all she started a change that had never happened before...  
  
This time her change was just a loud bang. She tried to look at what she changed into but the changing fog made it hard to see her own hand. (After the fog was cleared)She started to have a good look at herself. She had lost her enhanced sight from not being a neko-jin at first she thought she was blind. But she saw herself in the water like never before!  
  
Instead of her fangs there were normal teeth! Her ears were no longer pointy and her senses not as sharp. Her eyes were both different colours, now one eye was a light blue and the other a gold colour. 'Maybe just maybe this is my true form!' she thought brightening. Plus her hair was a nice brown color.  
  
Unknown to her a pair of eyes were watching her every move.  
  
She started to remember that her parents had brown hair like the ones on her head. 'But...Now they would never know that their daughter was not a monster...They were dead...she never even knew her birthday...when she was left in the snow (she has a very good memory), she had turned into a wolf pup, but, even if wolves can be lone wolves a pup can't survive by itself. That was when an older wolf came by, his name was wildfire. As he hated cold he was passing this town and happened to notice Rena inside a bunch of rags. Puzzled about why a pup would be so far from its den, he picked Rena by the scruff of her neck and carried her to his den.'  
  
For some reason she could feel a funny tingle somehow telling her that this was her true form.  
  
She paused for a moment 'what will my team think?' When she was struck by a brilliant idea... 


	8. a very brilliant idea?

Hi I am back!!!!!!!!!! Thanx to those who reviewed!!!! :

sapphire-sword : If ya want to find out read my fic!!!!

To ebacusta: Hey don't worry I never watched the series for more than two minutes but I read some other fics describing them!!!!!!

K on with the story!!!!!!

A very brilliant idea???

For some reason she could feel a funny tingle somehow telling her that this was her true form.  
  
She paused for a moment 'what will my team think?' When she was struck by a brilliant idea...

(in normal p.o.v)

"When can we stop Kai?" Tyson complained loudly

"50 more laps!" ordered Kai

"What!!!!!" Exclaimed Tyson

"Now!"

(Later P.o.v) after Tyson's rounds

"Huff, huff," Tyson breathed heavily "Kai...wheeze... you...huff are...wheeze pure evil!"

They then began to walk to the hotel doors when they saw a most peculiar thing...

A white tiger (a quite small one).

"Mew?" it called giving puppy dog eyes and looking as injured as possible (Rena is a very good actor!!!)

"A white tiger?" said a puzzled ray, "well it looks pretty injured so I guess we should bring it with us, Kai?"

"hn" replied Kai and at that Ray scoped the tiger up.

(at the blade breakers room)

"Does it eat fish?" asked max curiously while holding up a sardine (which by the way looked totally gross).

"Naw tigers eat meat, like antelope" replied ray 'but this tiger does' thought Rena to herself. 'There's the key to my room. but how do I get it...ah!' she screamed in her head as Tyson picked her away from rays arms.

"No not like that you're holding it all wrong!" cried ray taking Rena back and showing the proper position before Rena could get a swipe at Tyson for being such a ninny. 'Now is my chance!' thought Rena as Tyson grabbed her wrong _again_. She bit his arm and growled looking at the key all shiny made her playful tiger come out.

This caused her to forget why in the first place she came as a tiger. Rena started to play with the key and max who was being left out took the key and played with Rena as if she was a mere cat.

"Get the key kitty" Max taunted as Rena pounced.

(after so long that it was dinner)

"Where is Rena? Last I heard she was in her room." Said a voice that Rena did not pay much attention to. (note that she was listening to the words!)

At this Rena was brought to her senses. She jumped at max, who was caught off guard and scampered out of the door Ray just opened. (sorry I keep forgetting to capitalize Rays name bear with me!)

'whew I hope they didn't notice anything strange about that'

'**_I think they might have' _**demorhe mind spoke to me.

'I guessed you'd say that'

'_**Don't I always help especially when you're being spied on...?' **_

'wait I am being spied on!'

'**_whoops I said enough! bye!' _**said demorhe before vanishing.

She growled at demorhe for not telling her. 'She always keeps things like this secret. But not before she tempts me to find out who it is...' she mumbled to herself.

Staring up at the card slot and measuring the distance she knew she could not slot it through she was way to short! She started to worry. 'The blade breakers will check on her soon only to find an empty bedroom...'she thought worriedly to herself, 'I have got to find a way into there!'

But as unknown to her, as always, a pair of blood red eyes were watching her every move, waiting for the exact moment to appear...

"There you are! I wondered where you went kitty! Aaaah!!! Looking for you made me late for dinner!" exclaimed Tyson as his stomach indicated that it was hungry. Rena sweat dropped as Tyson carried her away to the dining room filled with even more adventures...

I hope u like my fic!!! This is (um...i think) my longest work yet! But the best is coming soon!!! In my next chapter called...........Dining disaster!


	9. Disaster Dines

Please enjoy this chapter!!!

Also she can as you should know...She transforms into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Thanx to all who reviewed!!! :

Fallen Pheonix: No it is not Kai...In fact it is no one u know...Yet!!!(Kai does not have red eyes!)

Midnightmare: I think that I will not capitalize ray's name...Because I keep forgetting...

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: I think her turning into a tiger is cool too! I hope u keep reading this fic!!!!

sapphire-sword: She collects abandoned bit chips because she has a sort of bond with bit beasts. Plus if you could talk to them wouldn't u help them?

I can't put the chapter title as dining disaster so just pretend that is the chapter. Okay?

On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Choose Kai or Ray???????

Disaster dines!

The dining room was spectacular! But even so Tyson was totally holding me all wrong!

"Ouch!" cried Tyson when I bit him. Then I quickly scampered off.

I gazed at my surroundings once more the floor was a pearly white and waxed very well. The ceiling was white as well with chandeliers hanging down (this by the way was hard to see since tigers do not often look at the ceiling). I sniffed to find the scent of Tyson since his scent was the strongest.

I ran to where my nose led me to. I stumbled when I tripped on someone's foot but regained my position after a bit of trouble with the floor. I jumped onto the table and sat in front of ray.

"There you are! I thought we lost you!"

"I wish it just got lost!" mumbled Tyson, I walked opposite and scratched Tyson.

After finding the location of the keys I lay on the table and ate the fish max had provided which was a nice change from ice-cream! I nuzzled Max's hand as thanks and started to make a bit of trouble (by accident).

I jumped of the table elegantly and I ran to find more food particularly ice-cream. I jumped onto a table and tried to drag the ice-cream away. I heard a lot of screaming from all over I mean gee hadn't they seen a tiger before? (Rena never went to school so all she has is common sense).

One person was so scared that he fell of his chair which (unfortunately...) Knocked into an old lady and her false teeth came out. These teeth flew all the way across the hall and landed on.................................................................................................................................................................. Kai!

He looked extremely funny with the dentures but also extremely annoyed. He looked like he would rip someone's head off.

I ran to stop him from hurting someone, but the highly polished floor was so slippery that the pads on my feet just couldn't grip on the floor. I crashed into the totally unsuspecting Kai. He fell backwards into some scalding soup Tyson had taken. He –by the way looked totally gross with his food flying everywhere- looked quite angry at Kai for landing in his soup, But...I think Kai was even angrier...With me that is..........................................

'Eeeeeeeeeep!' I cried in my head I ran and Kai chased with Ray behind trying to stop Kai from hurting me and max who wanted to feed me more fish.

'Aak' I thought as I dodged a falling plate which landed on Kai who began to shout curses at me. (If you were a diner there you would see a tiny tiger being chased by an angry guy who got messier by the step.)

I jumped on a table and slipped backwards carrying the cloth and all its contents with me. CRASH!!!All of the food landed on Kai, Ray and max. I happened to fall under the table during the crash and hence there was no food on my coat.

They suddenly all agreed for once and gave me a creepy look. I sweat dropped and bolted they were hot on my trail but I lost them by crawling under the tables.

(After everyone calmed down)

I climbed out of my hiding place and gave them puppy dog eyes they all forgave me Except Kai who was still furious.

We headed back to the room and my eyes searched for the key and I found out it was in Ray's pocket. I smiled to myself and devised a simple and extremely short plan. (It won't be to interesting)

Please Review and vote Kai or Ray?


	10. Simple destruction

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will now answer your reviews! :

Jen-beyblade- fan: Thanks I will try to update faster but I am a slow typer!

Fallen Pheonix: um...Who is MESA? I didn't know Kai had red eyes...because I never watched the series! I read other peoples fan fictions to find out about them!

crazy crystal: Wow! You must really like Kai.

Shaedowe: thanks for your comment! I am really no good at humor so I have trouble finding funny things to add to my story! I am glad you like it!

Please vote Kai or Ray!!!???

Also she can as you should know...She transforms into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Simple destruction

We headed back to the room and my eyes searched for the key and I found out it was in Ray's pocket. I smiled to myself and devised a simple and extremely short plan. (It won't be to interesting)

I jumped out of ray's arms and ran ahead of them they all chased me (according to plan).I jumped at my room door and scratched there. 'Animals have a six sense we better check on Rena!' Thought Ray while taking the keys out of his pocket.

'Yes!!! Next step of plan: get back in before they know you're gone and keep them from finding out your secret, begins now!' I thought to myself grinning from ear to ear.

When the door opened I saw my room just as I left it with the exception of the curtains flapping in the breeze. While they looked for me I climbed into the cupboard dragging some ice-cream in my jaws.

I dug a paw in and licked it. I transformed slowly this time. My snout sucked itself in and my tail disappeared. My hair grew and covered my face. As I brushed my hair my paws became hands. My eyes went back to normal and I sighed. Transformation is something no one can get used to.

I sighed, grabbing some clothes and chucking them on I checked the door of the cupboard. Then I pushed it open and fell out onto the cold ground.

"Um...Hi?" I squeaked.

"Rena? What were you doing in the cupboard?" asked a puzzled Tyson.

"Me?points to herself I was um... Checking to see if this was a good hiding place for uh...hide and seek?" Rena replied blushing.

"Right..." they replied sarcastically (except for Kai).

'I swore I saw Kai chuckle under his breath, maybe... I can make him smile!' I thought happily. I quickly shoved them out the door and locked it. I ran to the balcony. But before that I passed a mirror which showed my neko-jin self, but with my tiger strips fading on my skin!

'Ack! I hope they didn't notice that!' I thought worriedly. After which I leapt to the bar of the balcony to see a pair of Blood red eyes... (They are not Kai's eyes).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok the votes are in!

Kai: 3

Ray: 2


	11. Traces of my past

Hey! I am so glad so many people like my story!

Anyway Rena can so far turn into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, ??? /true form!

Also I will answer your questions! :

sapphire-sword :Yup it was the question! I hope u will continue reading my story!

Sleek Wolf: I'm glad u think so!

Ghost :Ok!

typhoon14:I am very happy! I hope your sister wasn't mad when you used her account!

Jen-beyblade- fan: Thanks! Please continue to support me!

Fallen Pheonix :I couldn't watch the series as I was in church when they were playing it. I doubt my parents would let me skip church to watch TV.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : Thanks! I will put you down as you voted both!

I am going to tell you that so everyone has a chance to vote! Please can you put your votes in by chapter 13.I have to start Pairing and if you want I will put another OC for the other guy.

On with the story!

**Traces of my past**

'Ack! I hope they didn't notice that!' I thought worriedly. After which I leapt to the bar of the balcony to see a pair of Blood red eyes... (They are not Kai's eyes).

I stared at the figure of the body it was a wolf with pink fangs and a midnight black coat. The piercing eyes were what startled me the most. 'This must be the creature demorhe was talking about!' I felt a tingle go up my spine and I invited the creature inside.

It looked very bored and leapt upon my bed.** 'It is time for a test...To see if you are strong enough...' **It mind spoke to me I felt myself get awfully sleepy and I curled in a ball and let myself go.

/dream flashback/

'This is where fleetfoot told me to go' I smile thinking about my wolf friends. They had helped me through out my life and supported me but...it would never compare to human companion ship...

I rapped upon the door and I held a cheerful smile 'I hope my parents remember me...Oh no! what if they don't!' I thought starting to panic. A very tall woman with brown hair and eyes that reminded her of the vast sky.

The lady looked panicked a grief stricken. "Um...Are you my mom?" I asked (I was in neko-jin form) she stared at me and ran into the house shakily. I reached a hand out to comfort her as she turned away. I ran after pausing to catch my breath.

"People called me Rena except denizen (wolf chief) he calls me pup...He said I was outside this house when he found me. You may not remember... But I hope you do."

She sighed while walking into the house. She picked up the lady's scent and followed it.

She went round twists and turns and finally she arrived outside the door to the ladies room. She paused 'I don't think I should barge into her room...'but she heard a voice coming from inside.

"She came back that horrible creature came back!"

"Shh...Its okay we will find a way to get that curse out of our life. Just calm down."

"We should have killed her! It was my fault for being so weak! I had to leave her in the snow where any old person can raise her! Now that morphite will destroy both of us!"

"Don't worry even if she finds out the secret of the morphites she will never steal our happiness..."

'I am a morphite??? What is that? What secret? Destroy? I wouldn't destroy anyone!'

I heard a menacing laughter come from the other side of the door, in which, screams were heard. I ran in my heart pounding hard. There was a man who I knew now as Voltaire he was sneering at the pools of blood. The pools of blood contained two figures, a man and a woman.

"You!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! How! Why? I never even got a chance to ask why they left me! I didn't get to ask why they hate me! I could have made it better now... I don't even have a chance! I HATE YOU!"I screamed tears running down, my cheek. My feelings of anger, pain, sadness and regret.

'I could have saved them...If only I had gone inside! I might have stopped _that _from happening...'

My scene dissolved around me and I found myself in a dark void. Then it changed again to the park where I was before I met Demorhe.

The place was a cliff beside the sea. I felt the urge to go forward as my past replayed itself. I stared at the ocean below with my thoughts 'Curse...Killed...creature...life...' Why had they hated me they didn't even know what I was like!

I wept silently. I heard all the bit beasts calling for me and trying their best to comfort me. But, I shoved them away from my mind.

'End...Life...' I got up and started towards the peak of the cliff and took another step and fell..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Please review! By the way each time you review and say which I should pair her with it counts as one vote!

By the way I won't update till I get 32 reviews!

Here are the votes so far!

Kai: 7

Ray: 6

Thanks for reading!


	12. Painful memories

Wow only a day and so many reviews!

Anyway Rena can so far turn into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, ??? /true form!

Now's the part you have been waiting for! I will answer your reviews!

Sapphire2008 : I am sooooooooooo glad you think so! jumps up and down for joy

crazy crystal :You must like Kai a lot!

typhoon14 : Thanks!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : She is not exactly a human being... but I get what you mean!

sapphire-sword : I thought you might want to know why she hates Voltaire and how she met Demorhe! About the Tamora Pierce thing...I think I accidentally used a name from there! I am sooooooo sorry Tamora Pierce!

Jen-beyblade- fan : I try to make it long but I, myself, prefer short chapters. But I will try to extend it!

Fallen Pheonix : Wow! You must like Ray to write his name that many timers!

On with the story!

The painful memories

'End...Life...' I got up and started towards the peak of the cliff and took another step and fell............................................................................................................

.....................................................................................

I felt the memories flash through my eyes and I felt all the pain come back all the pain I buried long ago... Before I joined the Blade breakers... Demorhe should come soon if I remember right...

'**Are you weak? Must you end life? I can help. I can be your friend.' **Demorhemind spoke to me. I sighed she was the only bit beast strong enough to break my mind barriers.

The scene disappeared again and I appeared in a small park for little children. I looked down and saw myself as chibi (little)Rena. I ran to the sand pit and stopped. 'I can't do this! I would transform!' chibi Rena wanted to go in but my normal self disagreed.

Two big(at least to chibi Rena)boys towered over her.

"What a loser wanting to play in the sand pits!"

"Yeah! Those are soooo last season! Where have you been! In a cave?" 'actually in a den but you don't need to know that...'

"Ano...(umm...)Can please excuse me I want to play in the sand pit..."I asked with a pleading look.

"No way!" As he pushed me I fell into the sand and transformed with a loud bang.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**They screamed in terror as my prairie dog self emerged from the pit.

"Help! That girl's a monster! Call pest control! Someone kill her!" My eyes widened by his hurtful words. Tears stained my cheeks. I tried to wipe them but my pain was so great that the tears were always replaced.

"I wish I wasn't born... I don't want to live this life...I don't! I want to be someone else I want to be like everyone else! I want to have a real family! I want a loving family! I want to be...I want to be...I...want...to...be...Dead!

"Its not fair...Its not.............Fair.........."I cried. I curled up and lay down repeating myself again and again...

(Back out of her dream)

"Not... fair... Its... not... not... Its... not... not... not... fair... no... its...NOT Fair!" My eyes snapped open and I looked into the eyes of........................................................................

please review! Please vote! Pairing will be made next chapter!

Here are the votes so far!

Kai: 10

Ray: 10

Please make up your minds! I can't pair both!


	13. THE VOTING!

Okay now is the time for the votes to be counted!

Kai: 19

Ray: 14

So the winner is Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: You must be very happy

Kai: I knew I was going to win!

Me: whacks him on the head with a giant malletHumph!

Kai: gets up and gives a dark look

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rena he's going to kill me!

Rena:turns into a bear and shoves him in into her mouth

Me: sweat dropsUmm...Rena I am going to pair him with you...Can you not devour your soul mate.

Rena: spits Kai out

Kai: I can't believe you are going to pair me with her!

Me: Hey you two are so opposite!

Kai and Rena: Totally!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: opposites attract!Laughs evilly and runs off

Rena and Kai:runs and tries to kill Racx

Me:still running Let the love commence!


	14. Comfort

Sorry to all who voted Ray... I think I will create a new character if you want tell me you want me to!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, ??? /true form!

I will answer your reviews!

Rya ) :hope you like it!

sapphire-sword: sorry Ray didn't make it...Thanks for believing in me!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: I will try to get more of her past shown!

iceball132 ) :I will! Thanks!

typhoon14:Kai's of course! Anyway if I didn't keep you in suspense you wouldn't read my story!

Courtnee :sorry!

Fallen Pheonix: Well...Kai got picked...am I to be happy or sad?

kidishcaresh: you must like him!

a happy chappy :sorry about the cliffies but these keep the story alive!

Monika :don't worry it is!

lika :thanks!

Melissa :I will!

Sleek Wolf: sorry but most of the people said Kai...

Sarah: Thank u!

crazy crystal: It turned out to be Kai!

I am going to make a new character in the next chapter and pair her with Ray! Okay!

On with the story!!!!

Comfort

"Not... fair... Its... not... not... Its... not... not... not... fair... no... it's...NOT Fair!" My eyes snapped open and I looked into the eyes of........................................................................Kai!

I backed up fast smacking into the headboard of my bed.

"Why were you talking in your sleep?"

"Wait! Why are you in my room!?!" I half screamed and half blushed.

"Answer my question first!"

"Nightmare okay! Now for my question!"

"I am in here to tell you about the tournament...But your_ beauty sleep _lasted three days!"

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seriously Tyson even poured water on you!"

"I am GOING TO KILL HIM!?!?!?!"I swore with an anger mark. He sweat dropped.

"Are you sure it was just a nightmare?" His words made the pain come back. I think he saw this as he walked to the door and said, "training starts in 15 minutes."

"And a girl called Hilary will join us," He finished exiting the room.

I jumped up and down, 'a girl as in girl talk! Guys can be quite bad in the talking zone especially Kai! But...Something inside wanted to find out more from the mysterious guy. Why it was that he never says anything more than need to know basis. I mean he is just so...so...I don't know...cold...'

I quickly slipped on a comfortable pair of pants and my favorite T-shirt. My favorite shit was my favorite because Mr. Dickinson bought it for me the second day I was with the blade breakers...

I was going to open the door when I remembered that the training room was on the ground floor near to my balcony. I ran and leapt off the balcony with cattish grace. I quickly sped off towards the training room.

Inside there was a girl 'she must be Hilary!' she was talking or rather shouting at Tyson. She sure looked angry... But I felt that from the way she looked at him she just wanted him to be better. I smiled and strode in and with patience waited for the brown haired girl to stop scolding Tyson. I caught a bit of the conversation and managed to find out that Tyson couldn't wake up.

After 10 minutes I tapped her on the shoulder and stuck out my hand.

"Hi! My name is Rena you must be Hilary!"

"Um...are you a replacement for me?"

"Huh? I don't think a person can replace a person...Anyway they told me all about you!" I said trying to sound nice.

"What kind of things?"

"Tyson said that you are a very remarkable person!"

"What!!!!! I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!" He exclaimed. We both glared at him. I gave him a, _I was trying to help your situation_ glareWhile Hilary gave a, _I am going to kill you_ glare.

The next five minutes was spent killing Tyson and getting a lot of equipment knocked over till Kai arrived. He looked totally serious and made us get straight to work.

"50 push-ups!"

"Really? I thought we would do a 100...shoot I spent all that time training in my room for nothing..."he gave me a smile then shouted ...

"hundred push-ups!"

"What!?!?!?!? Can't we have a bite to eat first?" Tyson screamed

"Knowing you the restaurant would be devoured after your bite to eat," Hilary stated.

They started to argue and after awhile I got bored of listening and decided to take a jog round the track. Kai noticed and caught up with me. We then engaged in complete silence. As we got closer to the track I asked Kai a question.

"Kai why don't you talk about your past?"

"Like you talk about the past..."

"But...My past hurts a lot..."

"Mine to..."

This conversation was followed by a deafening silence.

" But I think I want to learn to trust people little by little... Don't you?" I asked turning to him. To tell you the truth his face was covered by a dark shadow so I couldn't see his facial expression. But...to me I think he agreed.

'I should talk to him a bit about my past and maybe he will open up a bit...'

"Ano... (Umm...) I never had a group to be in..."I turned to him and he seemed to be showing interest.

"I was alone most of the time...I was staying under a bridge before I joined your team...Not many people liked to be around someone like me...Except for demorhe she came when I ... was falling"

"It was nice to talk to demorhe but I really wanted to be a part of something more important than just living and I am glad I found something worth living for."

"Me too," he replied. "When I joined the blade breakers I found something worth living for."

I smiled and he blushed in return (Rena didn't see this she closed her eyes when she smiled. Does Kai even do that?)He started to talk about his grandfather who made lots of lives miserable. I talked to him about how my parents died...And I started to want to tell him about being a morphite...

"That is how my parents died...I really wanted to make things better...But...I was late..."I started to cry. All the tears I held back came flooding back like my memories. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We will get through it we are strong, one day we will have precious memories..."I said wiping my tears away and by the look in his eyes...I could tell... He felt like crying to.

By the time we finished talking we had finished running 70 laps. We looked to where the team was and saw Hilary and Tyson still at it and max and Ray trying to break it up. Kai and I sweat dropped. I walked over to Hilary and asked if she wanted to go on a shopping trip.

As we walked off saying our goodbyes I swore I saw Kai smile at me...

How did u like that? This was the longest I have ever written!


	15. The other champions

This is just going to be a short chapter!!! I want to ask about the other more important rival beyblading teams. The member's names, personalities, bit beasts, etc...Because as you know I have never watched the series before!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Reviews now will be answered!

crazy crystal: your welcome! I hope you continue reading this story!

Jen-beyblade- fan: thanks it was my longest yet!

Ghost: I will try but most of my week is full so I will try and make time!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: you really think so! Hey! This pairing will get interesting I will add more hurdles for them to jump over and Rena's secret will be exposed but hey love conquers all!

Now the story!

The other champions

By the time we finished talking we had finished running 70 laps. We looked to where the team was and saw Hilary and Tyson still at it and max and Ray trying to break it up. Kai and I sweat dropped. I walked over to Hilary and asked if she wanted to go on a shopping trip.

As we walked off saying our goodbyes I swore I saw Kai smile at me...

We walked to the shopping center and Hilary stopped at a hotdog stand and offered me a hotdog. I politely refused and told her I only at ice-cream.

"WHAT!!!! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIVE ON ICE-CREAM ALONE?!?!?!?"

"I uh...Like ice-cream a lot!"

"_Right_..."She said sarcastically. "Hey lets go over there!" she pointed to a large shopping center that looked like it was totally full with clothes.

The next three hours were spent buying clothes with Mr. Dickinson's credit card. (I am the author and I_ still_ can't figure out how Rena got that card.)

Later they walked back full of smiles and they raced to my room. I obviously won (she didn't rub it in) and we entered the room laughing. We were in a really good mood. After putting all the stuff away Hilary spoke up.

"Hey! I have a great idea let's play truth or dare! We have to get the guy and we could invite the guys and girls from the other beyblading teams! This would also be a good way for me to get to know you better!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

"I'll call them now!" she chirped while skipping to the phone.

Rena was so delighted. 'I will meet other famous teams from the champion chips! I wonder what their like...I hope they are nice!' she sat with Hilary and watched her talk. She wasn't really paying attention and only vaguely heard what she said as she dreamed what the people would be like...


	16. Tears I cried

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to Australia! Now back to business! Since no one want to tell me about the people who they want in the truth or dare game the game will be postponed!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Now to answer all your reviews!

SapphireSword: Of course I forgive you! The day I don't forgive anyone is the day the sky falls! Reminds me of when my little sister buried my shoe in the sand...Hey! Wait a sec I suddenly remember that she threw her shoe at me too! I am going to kill her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way of course Rena will come across some hard questions! It is why I chose this game!

Kailean ):I was planning something along those lines only Rena will not turn into an angel! She will turn into her curse! Just wait and find out what that is!

crazy crystal: Of course!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : Sorry they won't play it in this chapter! Maybe the next! Keep reviewing!

Fallen Pheonix: Thank you very much for reviewing! I really am sorry you know! I am going to add a new character! I will pair her up with Ray for you so cheer up!!!!!!!!!!!

Now here is an extra **BIG **chapter!On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The tears I cried

Rena was so delighted. 'I will meet other famous teams from the champion chips! I wonder what their like...I hope they are nice!' she sat with Hilary and watched her talk. She wasn't really paying attention and only vaguely heard what she said as she dreamed what the people would be like...

"Only a few of them could make it...Since it is near the tournament and all. We are going to hold it here next week!" Said Hilary

"Yay!!!!! I am sooooooooo excited! Next week couldn't be any sooner!" I cried. 'This reminds me of when I was so excited I dropped the...the...'I choked slightly as flashes of my memories came flooding back.

"Rena are you okay?"

"Yes! I uh...Need some rest why don't you bunk with me!" I asked. 'She was so concerned with me just like...'I paled more and struggled as flashes of fire clicked on and off.

"Sure! Rena... You sure you're fine? I have a first aid kit in my bag. I could..."

"No. I am really okay see?" I pointed to myself and turned around to show her. I ran to the cupboard and jumped to get a spare blanket and pillow for her.

After she set it up...

"Night!" said Hilary

"Sleep tight!" I called back while drifting off to dream land.

/Dream flashback/

"Rena! Come here look at this old mansion!" Cried Suki

"But...It is old and it is so yucky!" Said chibi Rena

"Let's go in Please!!" She asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Okay...But only because you are my best friend ever!"

We entered the dusty house and crept through the cob webbed rooms.

"Look Rena! Look at that!"

"Wow it looks so small!"

"Open it!"

"Looks like this thingy is supposed to move fast to make it work!" She said holding out a match stick.

After striking it Rena danced up and down with joy. Not noticing that the boards caught fire.

"Rena? Why can I hear a crashing sound?"

"Suki! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry I will protect you!" Her green eyes flashed and her fangs glinted. She seemed to be a lot more radiant now than ever before.

The fire spread cutting off all the exits. I screamed as a pillar collapsed separating her from me.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as another large pillar came crashing toward me.

Suki jumped pushing me out of the way and making fire envelope herself.

"Rena...Be...Safe..."Her words echo through my mind as I watched her die... The whole image fades away...

(Later note: still in flashback)

"Where am I?" I asked looking around and seeing white walls around me.

"Dear...You are at the hospital. You were in a building that was on fire. I am amazed that we got there in time. You are very lucky." The nurse replied kindly.

"What happened to Suki???" I asked

"You mean there was another in the fire? I am afraid there is no trace of another...We had the whole place searched."

"Suki...Is...Dead..."I said to myself soaking it in.

I screamed; a scream full of all my loss and pain. 'It should have been me I should have died!'

/end of dream flashback and chapter/

Hope you like it! It was a bit depressing...I will not update till I get 67 reviews!


	17. Why can't I have a happy ending?

Okay! I am soooooooooo back!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Reviews:

Kikile: Thanks for your opinion

Nikki: Maybe not yet but it might be soon! Thanks for your review keep reading!

Thunder Dawn: I don't really have a favorite!

Rya: Thanks! Please don't commit suicide I am really not a good author!

SapphireSword: Of course Kai will!

Kailean: Sorry b'out that!

typhoon14: Thanks!

crazy crystal: Really?

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Sorry I took so long!

I really wanted to see how many people were actually reading my story! I hope everyone keeps on reading!

Why can't I have a happy ending?

I screamed; a scream full of all my loss and pain. 'It should have been me I should have died!'

I cried alone in the dark. Full of sorrow I crept to the balcony. I opened the door crept outside and shut it. All the bit beasts called for me. 'No! I want to be alone!' At this they stopped.

Demorhe cried** 'Hey! I _am _your bit beast you know! I can't just leave you!'**

'Demorhe I want to be alone just for awhile...To sort some stuff out.'

'**Fine! Fine! I will just go to the bit beast world and hang! Don't blame me if I can't be summoned!' **Demorhe huffed and I felt her leave.

'Thanks!'

I leapt from the balcony and landed softly on the grass. I sped off using my cat eyes to see through the darkness. I dodged trees, rocks and other items till I came to a bridge a fair distance away from the hotel.

"I should have saved her. Why!?! Why can't I have a happy ending?!?" I screamed. The pain was so great. Deeper than ever before.

'Wait! First my parents then my friends and after that my best friend! Everyone who is close to me disappeared all dying or horribly frightened!'

"I can't... Why? Why does everyone I care about die? If I ever, **ever** did anything as wrong as to deserve this can you please punish me!" I cried to the heavens.

"Rena why are you here?"

"Eh?" I said surprised. I turned around to see Kai standing under the lamp post.

"Ano... (Um...)I was... you know... Taking a walk..."

"And talking to yourself?"

"Well... About that..."Rena started sweat dropping.

"Rena. I don't know much about you but..."

"Don't say anything! Anyone who is close to me disappears! I can't"

"Rena" He began. He grabbed my arm "I am the leader and as leader I think you should tell me the truth."

I looked at his eyes. They were filled with concern and love.

"The question is can I trust you?"


	18. Can I trust you?

To those who ask why I have not updated in a long time. It is all on my info page read to find out why!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Reviews:

crazy crystal: Thanks!

Kailean: Well there are exams coming up so I really can't update lately...

SapphireSword: She might...Read to find out!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Please don't go insane! I wouldn't be able to answer your reviews! There is no _Guy _who knows Rena's secret Hint

renanimeangel: Really? I am glad! I tried to get my sis to read it but she doesn't want to...

Ghost: If you read what I wrote in previous chapters you would know that they will play the game in two weeks!

On with the story............

**Can I trust you?**

I looked at his eyes. They were filled with concern and love.

"The question is can I trust you?"

"I have been through pain. I know what it feels like"

"To lose someone you hold dear? You have told me your story. But I have only told you a bit of mine. No one can understand the pain. The despair of knowing you can't do anything but watch from the sidelines. I wanted so much to be strong for them! But...I wasn't and they paid for it!" I cried and the most unexpected thing happened.

The cold uncaring leader put his arms around me.

"You shouldn't wallow in despair. You shouldn't tell yourself what should have happened. If you take all your memories and hold them close to your heart someday you'll get through it." (Note: This is from furuba)

"What if there isn't any hope? What if I can't break the curse that surrounds me?"

"Rena" Kai lifted my head and I stared into his eyes "If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself."

Some one cares about me. I have a reason to live at least for another day...

"Kai I-I don't want you to be hurt. I am cursed everyone who I care about dies. I care too much for you to be hurt!"

"Rena if it's for you it doesn't matter." He held me closer. I cried. It was my first moment of pure joy. He uttered the three most wonderful words.

"Let's eat Pizza!" (Just kidding!)

"I love you." He said "Lets go home."

"Sure but can I trust you with my darkest secret? One I haven't told to anyone but my bit beast."

"Yes"

"I am a cursed being with a dark secret. Anyone whom I treasure dies. I have a special gift. But, I call it a curse. I am a morphite."


	19. Suki!

Hi! I really hope you enjoy this fic!

As usual Rena can transform into:

Ice-cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf,??? /true form!

Reviews:

typhoon14: Thanks!

SapphireSword: Really! I thought it was cute too!

crazy crystal: I thought it was time for her to tell him!

renanimeangel: I love pizza too! Um... sorry you'll have to call Pizza hut yourself!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: No problem! Suki will make her appearance soon!

On with the story!!!

**Suki**

"I am a cursed being with a dark secret. Anyone whom I treasure dies. I have a special gift. But, I call it a curse. I am a morphite."

"What? What's a morphite?"

"I am not sure myself... But it is someone who can do umm... stuff..."

"Stuff?"

"I'll show you! Just promise not to be too surprised." I said pulling Kai to the stream.

"Watch" I told him as I got into the stream.

My arms turned into flippers and my legs joined to form a tail. The other parts all changed at the same time. (It is hard to describe)

"Kai? Kai?!?" I called

"Rena!" called an angry voice.

"Huh?"

"Rena! Don't you remember me! Oh! I get it! After the fire you forgot all about me! While I almost died in the fire! Some friend you are! I had to endure pain to save my life while you were making out with... Kai...Kai...His name is Kai right?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe you! I looked for you all this time to find that you forgot about me!"

"Who are you? What have you done to Kai?"

"I" said the figure "am"

"Suki" she said removing her hood to reveal green eyes and fangs. But some thing was wrong! She had a red cut across her left eye.


	20. No more hurt!

Rena can transform into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, ??? /true form!

Reviews:

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Kai is suddenly gone because Suki kidnapped him and remember they said they couldn't find anyone else in the fire! (Not even a body!)

SapphireSword: Frankly there are a lot of things going wrong with Suki! Kai and Rena's relationship is at a stand still for now!

Midnightmare: Sorry I will try to do better! Gomen!

Kaminari: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

renanimeangel: Suki is not very awful just confused!

crazy crystal: Kai's been kidnapped and it really is Suki!

On with the story!

No more hurt

"Suki" she said removing her hood to reveal green eyes and fangs. But some thing was wrong! She had a red cut across her left eye.

"I...I...Thought you died in the fire! I never forgot about you!"

"Silence! I waited for you! They saved me! I am not your friend! I am your enemy!" Suki disappeared from sight.

"Suki!!!!!!" I cried. 'Think! What can I transform into to catch up! Bird!' I ran and sat at a patch of grass.

"I am so going to regret this!" I dug with my hands till I found a worm and popped it into my mouth.

I transformed with a bang. I was covered in feathers from head to bird ankle. I studied my very shrunken body.

"Of all the birds! I turn into a sparrow!" I sighed and raced to find Suki.

I hadn't traveled far when I spotted Suki. My eyes widened when I saw Kai knocked unconscious and lying on the ground. Suki was trying to drag Kai into a door leading under ground. I flew and perched on a tree.

"Shoot! She followed me back! You! Get her!" Suki commanded to some big men inside the door.

They started to surround me when I remembered I was a sparrow. I dodged their arms and headed for Suki who had managed to shove Kai through the door.

I saw an ice-cream vendor and licked the ice cream he was about to give to a little boy. I transformed in mid-flight and landed gracefully on my feet.

I ran to the door and slipped inside. I was greeted by an unfriendly voice.

"Hello Rena!" greeted Voltaire.

"What did you do to Suki and Kai!"

"Kai is fine he is over there!" he pointed at a laser cage where Kai was held.

"Let him go!"

"Join me and help my team become the ultimate beyblading champion or let Kai meet his doom!"

"How could you do this to your own grand son?"

"So will you join me?" he asked waving a hand at the cage where lightning struck Kai making him cry out in pain.

"I...I'll do it! Just don't hurt Kai!" Tears poured down my cheeks.


	21. Echo

Hi! I am back! I thank those who have been reading my Fiction all the while!

Rena can transform into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow,??? /true form!

Reviews:

SapphireSword : Actually... She didn't quickly feel this way... The fire was years ago when Rena was little.

crazy crystal: Sorry... Some ones got to get hurt.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan :I will try to explain things but don't worry! The story will make sense in the end. ****Gulp At least I hope!

NettikGirl: I will thanks for your luck!

On with the story!

Echo

"So will you join me?" he asked waving a hand at the cage where lightning struck Kai making him cry out in pain.

"I...I'll do it! Just don't hurt Kai!" Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Good... At least my grandson was some use to me... Boris Take her to her new room." Voltaire said, Boris emerged from the shadows.

"And Rena one last thing if you tell anyone or even drop any hints about what you see or do before and after this Kai will meet an early grave!"

'Kai... I... I... don't know what I'd do if he died...' I tried to wipe my tears. The tears echoes were so loud I thought my eardrum would burst. I started to move with Boris down a large hallway.

"This will be your new home!" He told me shoving me into a dark damp room.

The place was so dark not even a glimpse of light could be seen. The room was made of metal and was thick. It as like he made it so she couldn't escape! Oh yeah... He probably did...

I curled up on the floor.

'What does he want with a morphite? Does he want me to steal? To kill people? To be a better blader? Unless... He couldn't want to! No! If he unleashes that possibly everyone in the world could be..."

'**Hiya!'**

'Ahhh!!!!! Demorhe? I thought you went to the bit beast world?'

'Well...I did look over some data... But once you have seen one piece of data you've seen them all...Hey! Have you been crying?'

' A bit... But its nothing important...'

'Umm... Hello! You barely ever cry! If you cry now there has got to be something wrong!'

I broke into tears.

'Demorhe... I... I... I followed Suki (Demorhe knows she died in the fire but is reading Rena's mind so she knows that Suki is alive)! She hates me! If I don't do what Voltaire says Kai's going to die! And I think he wants me to perform the ancient ritual'

'You don't mean!'

'Yes! I am sure...'

'It will cause nature to be unbalanced! I will cause natural disasters and worldwide panic and you will... will...'

'Die' the word echoed through my mind. There wouldn't be much to give up.

'Kai...'

'Ah ha! I knew you liked him! I placed a bet with Dragoon! I so won! I so won!'

'Demorhe!' The anger mark pulsed one my forehead.

'Sorry... I really need to learn how to contain my self...'

'Never mind Demorhe I really do think that I love him... He is so hot and when I see him my heart skips a beat and when I meet him I float off my feet. He is also so kind and caring... Its love right?'

'I am not so sure... Since I was never in love...'

'What about you and Shinza?'

'I was not in love! I just went to the café with him!'

'On a date!'

'I was not on a date! It was just a cyber café!'

'Was so!'

'Was not!'

'Was so!'

'Was not!'

'Was so!'

'Was...Oh forget it!'

'So what are we going to do?'

'Go to sleep and pray that he doesn't want to perform the ritual.'

'What!'

'Hey! Can you think of something better?'

'No...'

'Then sleep'

Those words echoed through my mind as I drifted off, thinking of the tomorrow to come.


	22. The Ancient Ritual

Hi! I hope you love this chapter!

Rena can transform into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow,??? /true form!

Reviews:

Crazy crystal: (note the fact that she can't change into anything at anytime she needs the proper environment or food in order for a transformation to occur.)

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : Its really not Death but something much worse! I am still thinking about what happens to Rena.

On with the story!

The Ritual

Those words echoed through my mind as I drifted off, thinking of the tomorrow to come.

I woke in the same dark, damp and now that I think of it dirty room.

'You would think he would take the time to clean this place up... Oh no! If I stay here to long I will miss playing truth or dare! Whatever that is... Even if I could transform Kai would be killed before I saved him...I wonder is the others are okay... I guess they are... Hilary is with them anyway. I am totally sure they are fine.'

(The others P.O.V who are totally not fine)

"Help!!!!!" Hilary screamed. The helicopter flew higher with Hilary in it.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted unleashing his beyblade at the lasers. The beyblade knocked over the lasers and spun across the wall towards the others.

"Driger!" shouted Ray.

"Draciel!" shouted Max.

The trio raced forward and the lasers exploded as the beyblades wrecked them.

"Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed back with tears in her eyes. The helicopter was high in the sky and flying away.

(Rena's P.O.V)

'Demorhe? Demorhe? Are you awake?'

**'I am now...' **I could feel her anger shoot out.

'Sorry...' My ears pricked as I heard voices.

**'No its okay... What's up?'**

'I think they are coming for me stay quiet I don't want them to know I have you with me.'

**'Okay.' **

"Hello Rena." Boris said.

"Hi Boris" I spat and narrowed my eyes.

"Now Rena I know you wouldn't like it if some thing unfortunate happened to Kai."

"You wouldn't..." He sneered and I clenched my teeth.

"Voltaire requires your presence in the special room." He opened the door and I followed his till we came to a large door.

"Good evening Rena I am sure you know why you're here." 'Evening! Ohmigosh! How long have I been here! Man I wish I bought a watch...'

"What do you want with me? I am just an ordinary blader!"

"I know that you are a morphite.I want you to perform the Ancient Ritual."

"Don't you know the damage that can cause? Plus no one can tame the ancient Bit Beast when it is unleashed! Don't you understand?"

"I have enough technology to control it. I know that you don't want me to do the Ritual because it requires two people that you care about, a male and a female."

"But you only have one person you will need a female to!"

"That is why I took this chance to capture Hilary!" He waved his hand and lights came on and shone on a cage where Hilary and Kai were in. My eyes bulged.

"Hurry and do the Ritual or I will do more than torture them!"

"Okay..."

**'Are you insane!!!!! You won't be able to control yourself!'**

'What can I do... Bye Demorhe...'

**'Hey! I didn't save you from that cliff for nothing!'**

"I call upon the ancient beast,

Awake from the deep sleep,

I hold deep inside,

Something of the entire world divides,

With two people I hold dear,

With the reason very clear,

I summon you within this hour,

Arise ancient power!" I completed the Ritual.

**'Rena! No!' **

'Bye Demorhe...' I knew now that I could see what was going on but could not stop it.

I glowed and transformed.

My form was a great white wolf. Silver claws and a gold tail. Ancient markings were on each leg in gold and spikes made of steel decorated my back. My red eyes scanned the area. Only one thing was on this ancient beasts mind, to destroy and kill!


	23. Aisteru

Hi! Okay the story is going to get confusing so please read this carefully.

What the ancient beast says

'What Rena thinks'

Note: If you didn't read the last chapter properly I will inform you that Rena can see everything that goes on but can't stop it. It is like fading from existence. Demorhe can speak to Rena and she can hear what goes on. She can also speak to the ancient beast. Please review any questions about my story! Thank you for your support.

Rena can transform into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow,??? /true form!

Reviews:

Crazy crystal: If you want to punch Voltaire ask him not me. Do not worry I do not plan to kill the main characters!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Don't worry! Why does everyone think I want to kill the main characters? Thanks for reading all of my stories! I appreciate it!

Sapphire Sword: Read chapter 22.

Bloody-Shadows: If there is anything you don't understand just ask!

Rya: Sorry about the cliffy! Hope you like this chapter!

On with the story!

Aisteru

My form was a great white wolf. Silver claws and a gold tail. Ancient markings were on each leg in gold and spikes made of steel decorated my back. My red eyes scanned the area. Only one thing was on this ancient beasts mind, to destroy and kill!

"Rena!" Kai cried.

Lasers shot out from every direction.

Human technology is such an annoyance

The beams were diverted easily with a single swish of the beasts tail.

"I anticipated this!" Voltaire waved a hand and a gigantic cage fell from the ceiling and trapped the wolf.

Pesky creatures humans are... Who summoned me anyway? The wolf sat on its haunches.

'I did'

Ah... Why. I am sure no morphite would summon me for no particular reason.

'I did it to save my friends.'

Human friends? The beast looked over at Hilary and Kai in alarm.

Where did the rest of the morphites go?

'Morphites are almost extinct. I am the last of my kind...'

Then how am I to have my revenge on the morphites that trapped me if they are all extinct! Stupid morphites! Couldn't even wait long enough for me to revive! Sheesh!

'They were alive for 30 centuries after you were sealed. You just came back at a bad time.'

Sigh... Oh well... I guess I will have to just settle with weaklings... At least morphites gave me a run for my money... the wolf got up and raised its head to face Boris who had come down thinking he was victorious.

You must think you have won.

"Yes and I have at this moment the machines are copying your data as we speak."

Data gathers? How interesting... Time to stop lazing about... Ancient winds hear my plea, come to my aid your master commands thee!

Wind gathered from around the wolf and formed a large typhoon. The wind smashed through the cage door. Boris shielded his face from the wind.

The wolf slowly came out and approached the wall.

"You can't escape! We will trap you into a bit chip!"

If that's the case I will have to make my own exit. The wolf's eyes glowed red. The wall caught fire, as quick as the wall started burning it was demolished.

'Ancient one... I have one request. Could you please tell Kai that... That... I love him...'

I am not a mail service!

'Please...'

Oh fine! The wolf walked back and faced Kai.

The very annoying morphite wants to tell you that she loves you. Rena is her name I think... I am going to destroy data now.

Kai stared with a shock stricken face.

"Aisteru (I love you) too." Kai replied.


	24. The guardian of the walls of fire grante...

This story gets very confusing so read this please! (I have been trying to use different signs but it won't save so bear with me...)

ancient beast

'Thoughts of whoever's P.O.V it is(Point of view)'

Rena transforms into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow,??? /true form!

Reviews:

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Lots of stuff! Sorry I took so long to update!

Bloody-Shadows: It was a bit short wasn't it...Here is a bigger chapter to make up for it!

crazy crystal: I am glad you think so! Thanks!

On with the story!

The guardian of the walls of fire granter of wishes

"Aisteru (I love you) too." Kai replied.

Great! Lets kiss and hug while were at it! Stupid unevolved humans! Stupid morphite romance! While you're at it why don't we all skip around and throw flowers in the air!

'Great! I am stuck in a mind cage and the wolf is being sarcastic!'

Ahem! If you don't mind I am going to go destroy data to add to my power cells...

'But! In this world people and bit beasts are in harmony! Can't you see! If you destroy the peace the world will become unbalanced!'

It's not a problem as long as I am the most powerful! Data destroyer! The whole place lit up in an eerie light. The bit chips started to rise.

'Demorhe!'

"Dranzer!" Kai called as his chip rose from his blade and entered the great wolfs skin.

Quite powerful... Seems that they have gotten stronger since then... I hope my nemesis is still alive... I wonder how much stronger the others have gotten...

Tears streamed down from my face.

'You...you destroyed... You destroyed Demorhe... You killed...Demorhe!' My eyes showed rage.

Itai! (Ouch!) What are you doing!

'Just burning the data wall! If I get past this I can reform! I'll beat you and get my bit beasts data back!' I thrusted my aura at the data wall. I could see a bit outside.

Energy drain! Millions of tiny spheres gathered around me. I struggled to fight them off then clawed at the wall desperately.

'Help me... Please... Kai... Help...'

(Kai's P.O.V)

'How can I be so helpless? Rena then Dranzer! I want to be stronger! I want to be able to protect them with my own hands!'

'**Is that so?'**

'Who are you?'

'**I am Zirza guardian of the walls of fire and granter of wishes. It seems that you want to become stronger to save the ones you love...'**

'Yes.'

'**As long as you are willing to be changed... I am sure that I can accept you into our family... But you must be sworn to secrecy...'**

'I swear I will not tell a soul.'

**'Thousands of years ago morphites lived in peace. Morphites who had the curse of transforming into different forms, though not by choice. Humans lived far on the other side of the earth. But unknown to everyone the ancient beast was building power in an underground cave. The beast struck and gathered data from many morphites. Our species began to perish. A morphite elder created a magic scroll of sealing to seal the beast. It was successful and the beast was sealed away. The elder created the ritual only to be used if there was no more good in the world.**

**Slowly morphites became endangered as humans traveled and hunted them in their many forms. Now humans rule and morphites barely exist.'**

'Except Rena.'

**'Correct. If you like I can temporarily give you the powers of a morphite... But there is a side effect...'**

'What's the side effect?'

**'You will have a temporary memory loss.'**

'For how long?'

**'About a day...'**

'What do I have to do? I mean how do I work my powers?'

**'Well... Morphites change according to their surroundings or using what they eat... Such as if they eat fish they will turn into a white tiger...'**

'No wonder Rena never ate dinner with us...'

**'You have to go to the east to the caves of tygoo. There you will find a scroll... Use it to seal the beast... Save Rena and all the bit beasts!'**

'I'll do it!'

**'By the way... I have been listening in on Rena's thoughts... She thinks that you are hot!'**

I blushed.

**'By the way you should totally make the first move! Don't wait for the girls to do it!'**

'Okay!'

**'Hurry go!'**

I bent the bars just enough to squeeze through. I ran to the hole in the wall and escaped leaving Hillary behind.

'I have got to get that scroll before time runs out!'


	25. The caves of Tygoo

Thanks for reading my story! The story is coming to a close! I will write a sequel if more than 6 people want a sequel! Please tell me if you want a happy of a sad ending.

Rena transforms into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow,??? /true form!

Reviews! :

Rya: No problem! Sorry for not updating for soooo long!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: I am glad! Kai will be a morphite. Not that there are different ones...

Bloody-Shadows: Yes! He is a morphite now!

crazy crystal: Oh no! How was your story deleted?

Idonthaveacoolname: Their bit beasts did not die. They were absorbed... I hope Kai will retrieve the scroll too!

On with the story!

The caves of Tygoo

(Kai's P.O.V)

'I have got to get that scroll before time runs out!'

'All I have to do is find something that will make me transform! The guardian of what ever said something about fish!' I ran to the nearest lake and stared at the fishes.

'I am sooo gonna regret this...' I thought taking a bite. The fish struggled in my grip as I let go of the slimy creature I felt myself shrinking.

'Now I can save Rena with my great white tiger form! I'll give out a big roar!'

"Raw! Raw!" I roared realizing that I wasn't as big as I thought I was... I was tiny!

'Darn it! How am I supposed to travel in this tiny body! I might as well try to find something to make me fly...'

**'You could ask me you know...'**

'Who are you?'

**'Duh a bit beast! I was homing in on your thoughts for awhile... You have full morphite powers... Which includes the power to communicate with bit beasts... Thought you may need some help...'**

'I need to be able to fly!'

**'For what purpose may I ask would you need to do that?'**

'To find a scroll in Tygoo! So that I can save Rena and all the other bit beasts!'

**'I suppose I could help you I have interacted with Rena before... I am Caltino guardian of the sky and east winds! My bit chip is in the bush next to the lake take it and place it in your beyblade. Let it rip and I will use my powers to fly you to Tygoo.'**

I quickly did as Caltino asked.

**'Let's go!'**

"Ah!" I cried as we lifted into the air.

**'Oh don't be such a baby! What are you five! Pft! Humans...'**

'I wasn't scared! I was merely surprised!'

**'Whatever...'**

They flew on arguing the entire way. Caltino had to move fast to avoid being seen but one saw. (An: That person will be in the sequel if you want one that is...I am planning on ending this story soon...)

**'Here we are right outside the caves of Tygoo.'**

'Are you sure these are the caves?' I asked staring at the small hump that only was half my size.

**'Are you doubting my ability to know where I am? I am after all the guardian of the sky and winds!'**

'How do you protect the sky anyway?'

**'Obviously I have to protect the sky from depleting all of the oxygen to allow you guys to live! If I weren't here there would be no one to stop the sky from killing every one of you! I also stop most of hat horrid stuff from destroying the ozone layer! How ungrateful!'**

'Sorry! I was just asking!'

**'Infuriating human! Hurry up! You don't have all the time in the world!'**

'At least the other guardian was politer...' I sighed and crawled into the hole. Leaving the bit chip outside.

'I hope these caves don't have any rats...'

**'Sorry to disappoint you and all but they do...'**

'Who are you?'

**'I am Reila mother of nature and earth. I have to help you find the scroll. You could get lost down here without any guidance...'**

'Why do I keep meeting these weird characters...' I sighed.

**'Ahem. I should inform you that this cave has lots of traps and you are not in tiger form anymore...'**

I looked at myself to find that she was right. I was in prairie dog form.

'When did I change?'

**'As soon as you got into the cave duh...'**

'Oh... So where do we go?'

**'You could start by tunneling down or you could walk aimlessly down this tunnel till you hit a dead end.'**

'I think I'll tunnel.'

**'Knew you'd see it my way.' **Reila laughed politely.

Kai complained half the way about how deep the earth was.

**'Not much further...'**

'It better not be much fur...' I never finished because I fell from the ceiling and crashed onto the ground.

'Itai! (Ouch!)'

**'Whoops! Forgot about that part there!'**

'Can I know where you are so I can punch you!'

**'Sorry... Doubt you can do that... I am here but there at the same time... You could say that I am everywhere...'**

'Forget it just tell me where the scroll is!'

'**Over there...'**the voice seemed to come from one direction.

I stared in that direction. I gaped. The place was beautiful! A large waterfall flowed into a sparkling stream. Blades of grass near the edge of the stream seemed alive and flowing with life. The scroll lay on a pillar, which had a column of light over it.

'Watch out!' a voice from above screamed.


	26. Love lasts throughout eternity

My computer broke down.

Rena can transform into:

Ice cream / neko-jin, fish / white tiger, flashlight / Pegasus, water/dolphin, sand/prairie-dog, snow/wolf, worm/sparrow, ??? /true form!

Reviews:

renanimeangel: Thank you so much. They will come back soon after the final battle.

crazy crystal: I hope your story will be up again soon! I will make it have a happy ending! I will really enjoy doing the sequel (hint!).

Bloody-Shadows: Thanks! Please tell me if u want a sequel!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Rena friend is in this chapter! She was busy in the last chapters…

This is for all my faithful reviewers!!!!!

Love lasts throughout eternity

(Kai's P.O.V)

'Watch out!' a voice from above screamed.

I stood like a deer in the headlights and faced the arrow that was speeding toward me.

'You idiot!' A large force struck me hard and forced me to tumble away. The arrow became embedded deep into the ground.

"Who are you?"

'Just another weird character that saves your sorry butt!'

I sweat dropped at this comment.

"Can you show yourself?"

'I could… But… I love to keep things in suspense! Plus I am using a special technique… Which makes me invisible! I took me an age to find you! You sure have been busy… Frankly I am not invisible! But I can't tell you the real reason or my powers will be gone. So you will just have to trust me!'

"How do I know I can?"

'Okay…Sigh…How can I say this… I have green eyes and fangs. Please don't say my name or my powers will be taken away!'

"Ok…I think I know now…"

'Thanks! My guilt is getting to me… Do you think that Rena betrayed me?'

"She would never do that!"

'The man called Boris said that she planned the fire. I didn't believe him at first… But I couldn't help feeling like she abandoned me…'

"But Rena is a sweet and kind person! She would never do that! She is beautiful and I lo-I mean caring!" I panicked.

'You love her… Don't you…'

"Me! Never! I am Kai! I don't fall for…"

'Save it! Did you know that Rena is dying at this moment! Hello! Scroll!'

"Rena!" I rushed to the scroll.

I grabbed it and bolted. The scenery rushed around me. Every wall crashed behind me.

"Ohmigod!!!!!!!!!!" I ran like my life depended on it. (An: It does….)

I jumped out of the rubble near the entrance.

"Caltino!"(Read chapter 25)

'**What? Oh you. My chip is still in your blade.'**

'Oh yeah… Just get me to Rena!'

'**Fine! Sheesh! Humans have no manners at all…'**

We flew back. I ran to the place where we were held hostage and saw the ancient beast just out side.

(Normal P.O.V)

Stupid morphite! Your little human has abandoned you. How sad! Not so strong now are you! The ancient beast taunted.

'Help…Someone…' Rena pleaded.

Kai suddenly could see Rena. It was like an X-ray machine! He saw Rena inside the ancient beast as if they were in a room. He found that he could also see things normal and X-rayed.

Rena looked weak and had dropped to the floor. With just enough strength to keep her conscience.

'I have to save her!' Kai thought.

'I am right behind you too!'

'Who is that?'

'It is you know who…'

'Oh!'

'I can keep a port hole open long enough for you to go into the mind cage.'

'Ok! I will save her!'

'That's what I am counting on.' She held the porthole open.

'Go!!!!!!!!' She shouted.

Kai went in.

"Rena?"

"Rena?"

"Kai?" Answered a weak voice.

"Rena! Hang on! I'll save you!" Kai ran over to Rena and knelt next to Rena.

"Don't. Kai go. Be safe."

"I won't leave you." He said hugging her close.

"I am glad I could see you one last time."

"Rena! It won't be your last time!" He cried hugging her tighter.

"I wanted so much to tell you face to face that…I love you…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I love you Rena! Don't leave me! I loved you ever since I met you!" Rena looked into his eyes. He stared back.

He leaned forward. She leaned in. Their lips pressed in an innocent kiss. Their kiss broke when she choked.

"Rena."

"I wish this moment could last forever…" She choked again.

"Rena don't go!" He clutched her desperately.

"I guess that now is my time…"She became limp in his arms.

"Rena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He saw the ancient beast enter.

"I loved her and she loved me. Love lasts forever through eternity." He stared at the ancient beast with fury.

"You killed her and you will pay!"


	27. Innocence

Innocent

"I loved her and she loved me. Love lasts forever through eternity." He stared at the ancient beast with fury.

"You killed her and you will pay!"

Ha! You think that a mere human can defeat me! The ancient beast roared with laughter. Kai gently rested Rena onto the ground. He stared at the ancient beast till the ancient beast stared back.

You have infuriating eyes! The ancient beast stomped his paw on the ground. Kai jumped an amazing height as fire blazed from the spot that Kai had stood on. Kai tried desperately to read the scroll but the scroll was in an ancient language. He shoved it into his pocket.

Your pathetic! The beast snarled. Why does that morphite protect you for? Kai landed on the ground in front of the ancient beast swiftly.

"You would never understand!" Kai shouted. He dodged the paw of the ancient beast.

Really? Try me… He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I used to think of Rena as another member of the team. But she is so much more… She got me to open up to her… She told me about her past. She is the most wonderful person ever! I would do anything for her!" He clenched his fist his aura flared in his eyes.

I think it's only fair if I tell you something about me since you shared this bit of information with me… Not that it will help you!

"I want to know how to defeat you!" he declared. The beast chuckled.

To defeat me you must be a morphite and you must taste the blood from within. Also if I disappear the body of an innocent will disappear too… Not that I will be gone forever of course… But since you are a vulgar human you can't defeat me… It's okay to do this! The beast used a great claw to slash Kai across the face.

'I would do anything for Rena!' Kai thought he tasted the blood that flowed freely down his cheek. A bright light enveloped him. The ancient beast recoiled.

You! You can't! It isn't f possible!

Kai smirked. He felt as if something… Someone was saying something through him.

Ancient one! You defied me! You took an innocent and twisted her life! We were forced to seal you but you were awakened… We shall seal you with this scroll. He took the scroll from his pocket and read.

Creature awoken from deep sleep,

Embodied in a little girl,

I command you,

Using the powers of morph,

You shall be vanquished!

Die ancient power! (A/n: Yeah I know this poem is so awful!)

He pointed two fingers at the ancient beast.

The beast screech echoed.

You've gotta be shitting me!

The ancient beast slowly shrunk.

I'll be back! Then I will get you and your horrid girlfriend too! The beast let out a final roar. He vanished from the spot. A wave of energy forced Kai back and in the spot the beast had been there was a crying figure.

He slowly approached. The figure appeared to not notice him. He bent down to face the figure.

The figure was a girl. She looked around five years old. Her eyes were a soft blue and her hair was light brown. She wore a light yellow dress. Her clothes were slightly worn and her slippers were peeling.

"Go. Away." she cried. Kai reached a hand out to her. She slapped kit away.

"Why?"

" I cause trouble for people around me. I am a heap of junk! Nobody wants me! Not even my own parents!" She sobbed more.

" If you want I can help…"

"How?" She asked.

"I can ask Mr. Dickinson… If you want me to that is…" Kai asked.

"Yes Please!" The little girl replied.

"We should leave… Hold on just wait for me here I'll be right back!" Kai patted her on the head then ran over to Rena.

He gently lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. Whispering into her ear a message unknown.

(Mysterious voice: I think that I should cut in now!

Rynx: No way! This is my story! Who are you anyway?

Mysterious voice: I am Caltino!

Rynx: Who? Sorry I don't remember…

Caltino: Sigh… I am the granter of wishes! I was the one who made Kai a morphite!

Rynx: Oh that guy!

Caltino: Yes!

Rynx: I still don't recognize you… If you are going to be in my story please have some manners!

Caltino: Sigh… On with the story…)

'**Ahem!'**

(Rynx: How polite!)

'Huh?'

'Oh! So you don't remember me to!'

'What!'

'I am Caltino! The granter of wishes! Helloo! I made you a morphite show some remorse will ya!'

'Uh... Sorry.'

'I think it would be a good idea if you asked me to help you. Bring this girl to life...'

'Hell yes!'

'Ahem! Manners!'

'What do I have to do?'

'Duh! If this story is to have a happy ending you have to kiss her! Obviously!'

'I already did that before she died!'

'Cough. If you don't mind me saying that kiss was totally weak!' Kai blushed.

'Well its not like I kissed anyone before!'

'That was obvious! Anyway... Just do it with you soul this time!' With that Caltino(who should not be in this chapter) exited.

Kai tilted her head closer to his lips. He began to kiss her deeply. He felt her twitch and hope filled his heart. He felt her arms move to his neck. She deepened the kiss. Their aura's flared. He felt likehe never wanted to break apart. After what seemed forever they broke for air.

"Excuse me..." They turned to face the little girl. Kai allowed Rena to step out of his embrace.

"I was wondering... If Kai could be my daddy..." She askedwith overflowing innocence. Kai blushed.

"Sure little girl! What's your name?" Rena asked. She bent down to face her.

"I don't have one..."She replied sadly.

"Then I should give you a name! One that suits you! Being so cute and all..."The little girlsmiled.

"I want you to be my mommy! Then we can be a family!" She cried out. Rena felt her whole face heat up.

'Does she know what she's asking!!!!!!!' Rena thought.


	28. Truth or dare part 1

I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I have been soooooooooooooooo busy! I haven't had time to type this!

I want to make some things clear their ages are:

Rena: 15

Kai: 16

Ray: 16

Max: 15

Tyson: 15

Kenny: 15

Hilary: 14

The rest of the ages I haven't decided. Sorry!

Truth or dare Part 1

"I want you to be my mommy! Then we can be a family!" She cried out. Rena felt her whole face heat up.

'Does she know what she's asking!' Rena thought.

"Um… I am a little to young to be a parent." Rena explained with small gestures. Kai watched her as she patiently laid out the picture for her.

"You see? Oh. One last thing call him Kai and me Rena." She concluded. The little girl smiled.

"Sure Okaa-san and Otou-san" she smiled. Rena and Kai had two huge pulsing anger marks on their head.

"Look. Little girl." Rena began.

"Wait. You said that you would name me!" She whined.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that… how about Kisa? She is this really cute character from Furuba." The little girl stared at Rena.

"Can my name be something to do with an angel?" She asked shyly.

"Um…I guess… How about Hikari? It means angel of light." Rena searched Her face and watched, as she became 9000000x happier.

" I love it! Hikari! Hikari!" She bounced around enjoying the sound of her new name. Kai wrapped an arm around Rena's waist pulling her closer. His warm breath could be felt in her ear.

"Its as if she were our own…" Kai whispered.

"You know perfectly well that we can't adopt her. We are way too young to start parenting!" Rena exclaimed.

"Why don't you try explaining that to her." He gestured toward the prancing Hikari.

"Apparently I was the only one who even tried!" She glared at Kai. Kai surrendered (totally OOC) Immediately.

"Well… Maybe we can talk to Mr. Dickinson and say that she is you long distance cousin or something…"Kai thought out loud.

"That might just be crazy enough-" Rena began.

"To work?"

"To get us arrested! That information is false!"

"She is kind of like a long distance cousin… I mean she is also a morphite… Isn't she?" Rena looked over at the child's petite form. Truth be told… She never asked. Rena casually walked over to Hikari.

"Hikari? May I ask if you are a morphite?" Hikari stopped dancing and stared at Rena.

"I guess… But I don't want to be! It's not fair! Humans hate me and one tried to shoot me! Is it wrong to change into our forms? Why did they hunt me?"

"How long ago was this?" Rena inquired.

"I can't remember…"She said thinking.

"Do you know what year?"

"Um… I think it was the year 302BC… Why?" She asked.

Rena and Kai held shocked faces. How on earth did she live so long? Why is it that she survived the whole she-bang that wiped out most of all the morphites? It didn't make sense.

"How did you survive?" Kai asked.

"Me? When the Ancient beast captured me he sucked me into his body and then he got t-trapped in the seal. Unfortunately he also got me twapped." She struggled to form the words.

"Hikari… This year is the year 2005. You lived thousands of years ago!" They exclaimed. Hikari's hair fluttered slightly.

"What's wrong with that? I'm sure I can get used to this world. It can't be _that _different. Can it?" She searched the looks of Kai and Rena. They thought for a while and pasted panicky looks.

"Oh mi god! We have to leave!" They shouted in unison.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"We are late!" Kai shouted.

"You think I didn't know that!" Rena screamed in his face. Kai grabbed Hikari and they ran like the wind. They paused at the entrance to the hotel imagining what the other Blade breakers would say. They had never ever been late for training. **Ever! **Especially Kai being the leader and all…

"We're back!" Rena greeted as she slid open the training room door. Silence followed. They stared at the completely empty room. The dish and the floor was slightly charred and a gigantic hole was ripped on the wall leading to the outside. Kai and Rena stared blankly for a while.

"What the heck happened?" Rena practically screamed.

"Well! I sure don't know! I was way to busy saving your behind!"

"Well! I…" Rena began before being interrupted by another voice.

"Kai! Rena! Where have you been! After the beast broke the bars I found my way back here." Hilary stated, "And you are both one hour late for the truth and dare game! We had to cancel the truth and dare game with the other champions!"

"That's a good thing. I hate truth and dare." Kai replied.

"So we decided that one of you would go first, for a small truth or dare game." Hilary smirked.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"_Au contraire_… I am very serious." Hilary had to drag Kai all the way to the other guy's rooms. While I trailed behind, being neural to the whole ordeal.

We all sat (Max, Ray, Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai and myself. Though dizzy was here to she was not exactly sitting). The room looked like my room…if my room had been hit with a tornado with empty food boxes and dirty laundry.

'Looks almost the same as last time I came here…except there's no pizza…' Rena thought.

"Lets begin! The rules are simple one of us asks another truth or dare, then the one being asked answers which choice they chose. The one who asked the question will then have to ask a question to do with that topic. If you refuse to answer or do the dare you will have to do a forfeight. Everyone clear?" Everyone nodded and just as quick the game begun.


	29. Okaasan and questions

Sorry about the wait! My com broke down for ages!R and R!

Thank you for your support!

Okaa-san and questions

"Hikari I need a little favor." I lifted Hikari up.

"What is it Mommy?"

"It's Rena. Hikari, can you keep quiet for a short time?"

"But… Mommy I haven't seen you for so long. I miss you" her large eyes pleaded with me. Her hand touched my forehead. A flash enfulged my mind.

_**Flashback**_

'_Mommy I love you! Your hand is so warm!' Hikari held her mother's hand close to herself._

"_Daisy's are plain flowers." She bent down and plucked one._

"_But…"She plucked a few more and slid her nail down the stem._

"_What are you doing mommy?"_

"_With a bit of work they create something lovely…" She placed the flowers upon Hikari's head. " I'm sure that my lovely Hikari will grow up to be the most lovely of all. A real swan…" Her long brown hair swayed in the wind and her eyes… _

_Both blue and gold._

_**End Flashback**_

'She thinks that I am a person from her past.' Rena hugged her close.

"Rena I've been wondering… Is that your daughter?" Hilary stared at Rena.

"Um…She's my daughter-in-law!I mean niece! No wait! I meant cousin!" I said after wracking my brain.They stared at me like I was brainless and Kai smacked his forehead.

"Well! Let's play!"

We gathered in a circle and sat staring at each other Hilary announced she would start. She asked Tyson who, being an idiot replied dare.

"I dare Tyson to take out a piece of his favorite food-"

"That's easy!" He said bringing out a large burger.

"And watch Max eat it." She grinned in triumph as his face fell.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" You could tell Hilary enjoyed this.

After Tyson's torture he asked Ray and Ray said truth.

"If you had to kiss someone in this room who would you pick?" everyone stared at him.

"I guess I would pick… Is the floor an option?"

"No!" We shouted together.

"Okay…Rena."

"Me?"

"Her?" Kai questioned and wrapped an arm around Rena protectively.

"Truth or dare, Hikari"

"Truth"

"What are you to Rena?"

"She's my mommy!" She grinned at Ray.

"I pick Daddy!"

"Daddy?" They questioned.

Rena elbowed Kai in the ribs.

"That's you!"

"…" Hikari stared at Kai putting her charm upon him.

"Okay truth." She frowned.

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare daddy to kiss mommy then…spend all day tomorrow together."

Rena glanced at Kai who pulled her to her feet.

Her heart accelerated.

Their lips met.


	30. How much do you love me?

Iya-chan: You wanted to have lots of detail! Here ya go!

How much do you love me?

Their lips met.

All Rena could think about were how warm his lips were and how soothing his embrace was. Her arms pulled his head down to deepen the kiss further. Mixed emotions swarmed her head.

'What if I'm being too forceful? How do I know he's enjoying this as much as I am?' his tongue mingled with hers as he pulled her against his body.

'All I know is…'

They pulled apart gasping for breath. Their eyes met. Their minds one.

"I love you!" This sudden outburst caused them to blush and they realized that their audience members were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Did anything happen between you two that we should know about?" Hilary asked motioning that she was talking about the rest of the team.

She studied everyone's faces. Ray looked confused, Max looked happy.

'But then again he always does…'

Tyson looked blur as usually…But Hilary looked really pissed off. This was probably due to the fact she knew that there was something going on that she wasn't privileged to know about. Rena could relate to her. After all she hadn't known who her parents were since they left her to die beneath the snow…

'I can't even remember their faces… Their touch… Seems a distant memory…'

"I guess you could say…I fell-

"We fell in love." Kai spoke with such overbearing love within his irises. She was sure she couldn't bear it.

The hotel lights flickered. The room began to shake and quake as if King Kong had climbed upon it and was swaying as he climbed. The carpet became stained as a can of coke fell from the desktop to the ground spilling its contents. Each second they stayed inside this room of doom the less chance they had of surviving.

The door creaked and cracked under the sheer pressure of the forces pressing upon it. Tyson rush head first the try and kick the door down. Knowing there would be no other escape for them they faced each other in terror. Rena whipped her head around. There were no useful foods here! Rena put her hand in front of his face.

"Stop." Her mind knew exactly what to do. She hastily ran to the window sill. She unleashed her beyblade.

"Demorhe!" She watched Demorhe race toward the pane of glass that prevented our exit. A blur swiveled through the air toward the window.

'Kai? Would you still love me if I became a monster?'

"You're not alone anymore." She saw Kai through the corner of my eye.

"Thank you"

She jumped through the window and bit my flesh as hard as I could. The blood oozed from my torn skin. I felt my whole body pulse with the effects of my **final** transformation. The pain was excruciating the knowledge of the aftermath fear inspiring.

Wings of a bat grew and enlarged upon her back tears sprung from her eyes.

"Rena!" Kai cried. 'What do I do!' he was panicking. 'I almost lost her! She is… She is…'

'The most important person in my life!'

Kai leapt from the window only to find himself caught by a massive beast. A mythical dragon of legends.

"Rena?" The silver clawed, purple scaled creature nodded. She rose toward the room window and grabbed Ray, Max, Tyson and Hilary. Carefully she allowed them to alight before taking flight once again to rescue other guests that were in the rooms.

Ambulance sirens filled the air; the paramedics filed in and lifted the injured people onto stretchers. The television and other network crews had sent reporters to give a report on the incident. Kai however was not concerned with that.

"Where's Rena!" He shook Tyson.

"How'm I supposed to know? She's your girlfriend!" The two argued like never before. Even Hilary was afraid to stop the chaos that had ensued.

Rena hid her disfigured body behind a tree. The rubble covered her, the injuries clearly evident on her body. She doubled over in pain. The wounds across her body invited my pain than her body could bear.

She stuggled even to her body towards the lake.

The water rippled as she entered the lakes waters.

"Don't forget me Kai…"

'I wanted to know how much you love me. I wonder if our relationship can transcend the boundaries of time…'

The end

JUST KIDDING!


	31. Suffering

Iyakon Sobek : Hey. I think I will do a sequel. Thanks for your advice!

InuandKagsforeva : Uh… Sorry you're confused. If you have any questions you can ask me. But I sometimes forget to add things and miss a few ppl out. So just ask!(Really!)

HeartlessDevil : Well she didn't die and well… You find out what happens to Hikari in this chapter.

PureBlackRaven : I'll try and up date asap!

Crismon Eyes; Thanx! I will.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: sorry for the wait! Yup! Still on going! But im gonna start on the sequel soon cause its getting too lengthy…

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I'll try to improve!

Suffering

Hikari glanced around. Rena's telepathic message had come in loud and clear.

'Exit by the window and jump down. Do not go to Kai. Follow my markings. The scent.'

Hikari hastily bounded to the sill only to see that Rena had become a dragon and that Kai and the others were lowered to the ground. She jumped and bounced off Rena scales.

Only to find that she had disappeared…

The injured cried in pain. But somehow Hikari felt that Rena was going through more pain that any of them. The pain of becoming a hideous creature for the rest of your life…

'I really don't want to lose everything… I won't let my world be swallowed by darkness!'

She scanned for Kai who was searching for Rena desperately. He was safe. She then began her search for Rena.

'She did say that she left behind clues…' Her thoughts trailed to what she had said.

'The scent?' She held her nose high and took a whiff of the air.

'A putrid smell. The smell of… The effects of final transformation!' She ran with the speed of any Olympic runner, one of the effects of being a morphite. Her heart knew that if she did not know the counteraction for the curse she would become a deformed creature and my life would slowly be drained away while undergoing the most painful of pains.

Memories. Awful ones. The kind that replay over and over in the recesses of your mind. In Rena –she was sure of it- there were hidden thoughts and memories that she doesn't want to relive. Kai as well. She saw it within his eyes.

He did not mind when she called him 'daddy'. After all… He always wanted a loving family.

'I don't know what happened to him. Only that He and mommy are such lonely people!'

She skidded to a halt where the foul air stopped.

At the edge of the lake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The irony, just as a lake had spared her brother… It had stolen her family from her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!" Her knees buckled as she sank to the ground she screamed,

"Not again! Not again!" Tears poured from her eyes in a wave of sorrow. The whirlwind of memories began, sweeping her into oblivion.

_Flashback_

"_I have come for her." A dark looming figure stepped into the candle lit cottage._

"_Stop! It's too soon! Don't take her away from me!" She flung her arms apart trying to shield the creature from her line of vision. She clutched my mother's legs with two hands._

"_What's happening mommy?" Hikari watched with wide eyes as the figure clutched the throat of her mother. Glasses shattered as Hikari's eyes glowed a deep red._

"_Touch her and die." Every piece of glass floated up, their sharp edges facing the monster. It raised a snout then gave a laugh._

"_Do you think that with trivial powers like yours you would be able to save your family? How much pain can you endure?" The creature allowed the candles light to shine upon him. A great white wolf! Silver claws and a gold tail, the ancient markings were on each leg in gold and spikes made of steel decorated his back. When he stood his legs rejoined themselves to create a human shaped structure, though keeping his wolfish features prominent._

_She glared at the foul wolf that had tainted her household. Every part of this house had pictures of wolves on it. She knew why._

"_My mommy thinks you're so great. She practically worships you! Yet you treat her like trash! You're a horrible incompetent beast! You can't even run your own fellowship!" The anger and rage poured out of her body. She felt each part of her body shape shifting._

"_What a wide range of vocabulary for someone so small…" The wolf stared at the shaking woman who had risen all too quickly._

"_My lord can you not wait till my daughter becomes 16? She has not yet learnt all about your magnificence. I just… Need more time!" Her eyes shone pleadingly and for a moment the monster appeared to be reconsidering. Too bad he didn't._

_The door slammed shut extinguishing the candles. A gasp echoed throughout the room._

"_You're not worthy of my time." _

"_The time of your execution is now." Stony silence followed._

"_Mommy?" A new smell wafted through the air. Fresh blood._

_Her hands became claws. Her mouth sprouted fangs. Every hair on her head stood on end, then shrunk and spread to cover the whole of her body. Her eyes became that of a large cat; her ears pricked and formed wolfish ears on her head._

"_How dare you! I won't forgive you!" Her claws tore at the air; the wolf had dodged way too swiftly. Had he known exactly where she'd try to attack him? I golden spike pierced through her body. Blood gushed through her gaping wound._

"_It's futile… Why do you keep fighting? Everything is predestined to happen. Even if you struggle, I would still absorb you. Your mother would still die even if I had not killed her. Why?" She held her gaze steadily at the beast, while leaning against the wall for support._

"_You… You act like life is meaningless. Things can't change for the better if you let opportunities just pass you by. If I don't fight now I'd be an idiot. An idiot for letting you destroy my whole world without a fight!" The great wolf let out a hoot of laughter._

"_You morphites are hilarious! You act like there is hope! Let me tell you that all your family will die tonight. The fire I will send upon your town will blaze so high even humanoids will see it. They will hunt your kind down and bring morphites to extinction. It is all prophesied!"_

"_Prophesies this!" She threw herself toward him. His eyes widened as she rammed into him and he crashed into the front door, breaking it to smithereens. He lay unmoving upon the grass._

_She trotted over and stared at the body. The white fur was stained with blood and wood chips covered it. She twisted around as a leaf fell upon the ground. _

"_Morphites are really foolish after all…" She stared at the top of the cottage. _

'_Not. Not my father!' The wolf had ripped a hole through her father's chest, through his heart, ending his life instantly. Her little brother had transformed into a Neko-jin, he was probably eating ice-cream again…_

"_Nee-Chan! (Big sister!) Hanasayo! (Let me go!)" He tried to beat the wolf with little claws but he just held him a bit further away. _

'_He is succeeding in taking away everything I have! I don't know what to do! My little brother… He must live!' _

_Bounding toward the cottage she managed to gain enough velocity to scale the wall and landed neatly upon the straw thatched house. She grabbed his collar and faked a scratch at the wolf's nose so as to loosen his grip. She threw him as far as she could. He landed in the river and morphed to become a little koi fish before being swept away by the current._

"_You may have thought that you saved your little brother."_

"_I just did."_

"_Don't make me laugh. I know that your little brother has no sense of direction. He'll die by nightfall. How do you expect a mere child to survive out here?" he smirked when he saw her fear stricken face. Her head bowed, and then she raised her head._

"_He'll make it." Her face burst into a big grin._

"_Because I have faith in him."_

"_Then you're a fool." The wolf howled a high pitched note. She felt all her strength being drained. She wobbled then fell upon the roof; small bits of straw fell upon the ground. _

_The last image she saw was the wolf padding toward her with his face twisted into a sneer. The last thing she felt was the straw beneath her aching body and the last thing she heard were the sounds of angry town's people. _

_The very last thing she thought was,_

"_I wish for your safety… My brother…"_

_End of flash back_

Hikari couldn't remember how long she sat there nor did she notice the setting sun upon the horizon. All she could think or feel was the immense pain that came with losing a loved one.

'I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would never allow what's precious to be lost to me… I haven't even known them for more than a day but… still the promise of a new life, a home and… even… a family…' The tears burst from her eyes in bucket. She knew her nose was running and couldn't care less.

"Rena!" even her shirt was damp now. Water splashed upon the grass patch where Hikari had made herself comfortable.

"Dry your tears." Hikari looked upon a face that would make even the strongest of men scream. She fell backwards onto the grass.

Rena's face had become scaly; her hands were grotesque claws and wings of a bat still protruded from her back. Blood was caked over her body and her long tail was not spared from scars. The moonlight made her scales glisten as she pulled herself onto the grass. Hikari was too afraid to move.

"Are you afraid?" Rena looked at Hikari who shook her head.

'I have to be strong!' Her thoughts screamed.

"No. I'm not. Not anymore."

Rena coughed out blood, her vision blurring. Hikari caught her in mid fall, scraping her leg in the process.

"Rena!"


	32. Could you forget about love?

Iyakon Sobek: Uh… Don't do that! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry about all my mistakes!

HeartlessDevil: She's okay. Sort of…

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: I excel at painful cliffies! (Sorry u had to wait so long!)

Ame-sama: Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! I've been trying to add more detail!

My computer broke down again because of too much maple story… My dad wants to ban me from as well… But… I'll get through it some how! (Sorry if I didn't answer your review! If you have any questions just e-mail me at I'll be sure to answer if you leave your e-mail as well!)

Sorry for the wait! Here's the finale for Morphite! (There will be a sequel after I finish brushing up on my chapters!) R&R!

Could you forget about love?

"You'll be alright Rena!" She heard Hikari's voice. The environment seemed bumpy. Lights kept flashing around her.

"What happened Hikari? What happened to Rena?" She could make out a blurry figure above her.

'Kai's voice…'

'It hurts…' Her muscles ached she tried to flex her fingers only to feel pain shooting up her arm. She felt dizziness and exhaustion from every cell in the body going through each nerve.

She let a gasp escape as a great force tugged at her heart. Her whole being was throbbing. She reached out desperately utilizing all her strength in the attempt. Kai grasped her hand.

"You'll be all right!" He gasped at the pain searing through his hand. Blood trickled from the fresh wound in his hand. The sharp scaly skin had pierced through his skin. Hikari gave a concerned look at Kai who held a brave face. Rena could not help but shed a tear upon seeing a face twisted in anguish.

'Is this part of the final transformation? I shouldn't have survived and I probably should have prepared for this outcome…'

'Maybe… Everything would be better if I just died. After all everyone else is capable of looking after themselves. Hikari and Kai can look after each other, I'm sure Hilary and Tyson can work something out and I heard chief talk about someone called Emily. I bet even Max and Ray have got sweethearts waiting for them. I'm a burden after all.' Her body relaxed as she let go of her frustrations and fell back into the comfort of her own memories.

_Flashback_

_The snow fell to the ground softly; streets were covered in the blankets of it. The streets were dark and cold. Families laughed as the eve of Christmas drew ever closer. Rena was a small but adorable wolf cub playing with the icicles that froze on the tree trunks._

_Denizen tramped out on the snow away from the other cubs. The other cubs barked and romped around. His warm voice was comforting, gentle and kind._

"_Young one? Do you not wish to play with the others?" She tilted her head._

"_Tis' not that I don't wish to sir. I just don't wish to interfere." She pawed the ground in the shape of a leaf._

"_You once told me that each and every leaf belongs on a tree and deserves to stay together, though each may fall they all rejoin within the soil which gives life."_

"_This cub doesn't belong within a pack as great as this one. Leader, the pack… you're so good to me, even Alpha Prettypaw! In a tree with such magnificence as yours how can I possibly dare to be a part of it?" Her head was lowered._

"_I don't know what to do! I'm lost in this world! Why don't I belong?"_

"_Rena… I have something of utmost importance to show you." He led her to then den and picked up a flimsy cloth. He laid it before her._

"_Leader I don't understand." He hushed her and asked her to take a whiff._

"_It smells almost like me… But like a human… Why leader? How have you copied my scent?" She tilted her head curiously._

"_This is yours you had it the day foxfire found you. You were a newborn human all pink and rosy. But your parents left you out in the snow. T'was cold and I knew of naught about looking after young humans. I was shocked out of my fur when you rolled out of the cloth and into snow. There was a banging sound and next thing I knew there was a pup sitting next to the cloth."_

"_I told you once about the story of those who walked the earth before humans. Those entities of great power. The Morphites." He held a serious face._

"_I believe that it is time for you to venture into the world, into you're world."_

_Her paws were small and she felt giddy from lack of food. A young boy held out a shiny coin and passed it to a tall man who held a metal spoon. A cone was held toward the boy with an icy substance of some sort. Rena could not help but lick her lips._

_She approached slowly at first, but the boy kept moving faster so she bounded to match his speed. He twisted and caught her muzzle in one hand._

"_Gotcha doggy! What do you want?" she bit deep into the creamy ice-cream. It was delicious!_

_A loud bang caught his attention. He fell onto his rear and backed away. He began to tear. She wondered why he was so startled. She reached out to touch him. Then noticed that her paws no longer there. They had no fur or proper nails. The pads beneath them had also disappeared. The wind blew at her furless skin._

_For some reason the horizon seemed further and smaller than usual. She no longer felt comfortable on all fours, so she rose. Her hair was medium length and she was clothed in a large white shirt and a small pair of pinkish shorts. Her hair was dark blue and the only thing that was familiar were the fangs in her mouth._

"_Wah!" The little boy bawled loudly. The tears rolled down his cheeks in great torrents._

"_I'm sorry!" her mind was muddled._

'_Where did that come from? I still don't understand humans very well. Yet… I am able to speak?' her own thought were in such disarray she did not notice the boy running away._

'_Teacher told me about the ancient creatures of folklore but I couldn't possibly be one of them… Could I?' I don't know much about being myself anymore._

'_But for some reason I think that I'll know when it happens.'_

_Young Rena found herself cold and alone. Constantly having to search for temporary shelter and warmth. She was forced to steal a new pair of pants when she outgrew the shorts and finding food wasn't easy especially when she realized that eating certain foodstuff's made her transform._

_Being a gullible child she was tricked into doing things she normally would not do. But everything she did just left her as cold as before, ever fearful of the future._

_She was able to meet Suki and felt the kindness and joy for the first time since she had left the safety of the den. She never minded all the stunts they pulled together. The green eyed girl and herself were the best of friends. But, she began to play it safe after the devastating fire that left her heartbroken._

_It was then she met her parents who rejected her and despised her since her birth. They were murdered by Voltaire and Rena could never forgive him for that. She could not help but wish that the outcome had been different. _

_She almost threw herself off a cliff to meet the jagged rocks below. Demorhe met her and she realized that she was no longer alone. She stopped me before I took the plunge. Something no other bit beast could ever accomplish._

_She began to practice hard at blading and focused on hiding her weaknesses and improving herself. Taking out most opponents was easy since Demorhe was more than capable of handling them all by herself._

_End flash back_

'The only thing holding Demorhe back is me. Because… I'm so darn useless! If I could just do things right the first time I would not hinder my team! People like the blade breakers don't need someone like me!' She blanked out due to exhaustion and only saw doctors gathering around her injured body before she passed out.

Kai paced along the corridor as Hikari watched him. The nurse pointed out that they should wait in the waiting room like the rest of the team, which included Mr. Dickinson and Chief who just arrived that morning. Kai snapped and shouted at the woman who was taken aback. He continued till Hikari shook her head and tugged on his sleeve.

He panted heavily. He knew that he had only yelled at the nurse because there was no outlet to lessen his own rage and self-hate. Hikari knew as well as he knew the torment of watching Rena being lifted onto a stretcher and carried away by paramedics.

She was suffering so much and it was just more than he could bear!

'Why? Why is it Rena? Doesn't she know that her pain is my pain? When I see her like that. I feel all the pain as well!' His thought circled though his head repeatedly. He knew that Hikari was feeling along the same lines as himself. After all, Rena had released her from a spell that kept her trapped for thousands of years, within the body of a really powerful creature.

'Rena how many times do I have to tell you that I love you?' Kai faced the ceiling.

"Probably until the end of time." Kai turned to Hikari. "Everyone likes to know that they are loved."

"I love you to Hikari" Hikari blushed and wrapped her small arms around Kai's neck.

"I would never hurt you or Rena." A tear slid down his cheek. She buried her head in his chest.

"Love you too Daddy."

The morning sun was high in the sky and the past events of yesterday were but memories upon their minds. The hospital itself was peaceful but something sinister was lurking. One force determined to separate Kai and Rena.

Hikari awoke to find that Kai was no longer by her side. The cold hospital hall was very empty and it gave off a lonely feeling. She pushed herself off the wooden bench and stepped onto the icy cold floor.

She trudged groggily still rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when Rena turned a corner and ran past her tears of sorrow flowing from her eyes. Rena was clad in a hospital gown and had bandages tied around her head and right arm. She was still suffering from the effects of her transformation. The gash on her arm where she bit down was still fresh. She was also heavily injured. She should not even be out of bed!

Hikari knew why when she saw the scene. Kai was there… Only… With his lips resting on another's. She felt betrayed, hurt and felt as if she had strayed right into a trap strung with a web of lies. She traced Rena to the fountain outside the hospital entrance.

"Why? Why?" She was slumping against the fountain while murmuring to herself.

"Rena. Forget about…Him. We don't need him! Let's just go! Far away from here! To somewhere he'll never find us!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet with surprising strength.

'Forget about…Him? Is it possible to forget about love?' Rena questioned herself silently.

'Sometimes running is the best way.' Hikari doubted her words but… Rena needed to leave.

They walked away from the gates of the hospital. Rena could not begin to express in words how she felt those she did know that she was breaking down within.

Rena and Hikari held each other close as the left the blade breakers forever…

  


Or so they thought…


End file.
